Sólo otro día
by Apolonia86
Summary: Secuela a 'Almas muertas'. Una historia sobre la devoción que tiene nuestro amado Príncipe hacia la mujer que eligió para compartir su vida. Pero todavía hay alguien que recuerda su maligno pasado y busca venganza. Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma.
1. Asesinato en el Aire

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Sólo otro día **

_(Just another day)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

Prólogo

"Hay Vida subterránea"

_Lo siento alrededor, lo siento en mis huesos_

_Mi vida está en la línea cuando no estoy en casa_

_Cuando salgo a la puerta la jungla está viva_

_No confío en mis oídos no creo en mis ojos_

_No me enamoraré no puedo arriesgar la apuesta_

_Porque los corazones son frágiles juguetes demasiado fácil de olvidar_

El anciano sacó el dinero y se lo entregó a las ansiosas manos. Él y los demás miraban ansiosamente lo que contenía el recipiente, esperando que fuera suficiente. Había sido duro, muy duro, juntar todo el dinero. Las cosas fueron difíciles, habían sido difíciles durante años. Desde que su hogar fue destruido, nada había salido del todo bien. La mayoría de los que habían escapado estaban aquí, pero no todos, y cada rostro que no estaba entre sus números solo hacía que el dolor se renovase.

Al menos el conteo estaba hecho. Lentamente una cabeza dentro de un casco de armadura asintió. "Es suficiente," dijo una voz, hueca por el casco. "Bueno, a decir verdad, es un poco menos, pero lo podré estirar. Veo que no tiene sentido en pedirles más, y están muy cerca. Puedo cobrar otras cosas si es necesario."

El anciano asintió, aligerando su sombría expresión, un murmullo de alivio que dirigió al grupo. "¿Necesitas una descripción?"

"No es necesario." Detrás del rostro tapado por el casco, una fina sonrisa apareció y desapareció. "Confíen en mí, hemos escuchado de este problema en particular antes. Es sólo que nadie ha podido juntar el precio suficiente para una solución. Nuestra solución, en realidad. Pero para que conste, necesito que el dictaminen exactamente los términos bajo los que me están contratando, para remitirlo a mi cuartel general, así el contrato puede ser terminado."

El anciano asintió de nuevo. "Mi nombre es Tena, y soy uno de los Ancianos del Consejo que gobierna nuestra gente. Yo y los demás miembros del Consejo fuimos seleccionados por nuestra gente para contratar sus servicios de justicia sobre la persona responsable de la destrucción de nuestro mundo, Shimo, y la casi exterminación de nuestra gente, los Shimo-jin. Queremos retribución... ¡Queremos venganza!"

"¿Y el nombre de esta persona es-?"

"Vegeta. Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin."

----------

Parte uno

"Asesinato en el Aire"

_Es sólo otro día, hay asesinato en el aire_

_Me arrastra cuando camino lo huelo en todas partes_

_Es sólo otro día donde las personas se aferran a la luz_

_Para ahuyentar el temor que viene con todas las noches _

"¡YAAAAAAA!"

Piccolo ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Simplemente se enderezó y lo eludió en el último segundo, dejando que la gritona forma se disparara a su lado, luego se giró y disparó una ráfaga de ki en dirección a agresor. Falló, por supuesto, pero para ese momento se había quitado su turbante y capa y tomado una postura defensiva, sonriendo. "Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso para tomarme con la guardia baja."

"¿Qué hay de esto?" Gohan se abalanzó en una impecable orquilla y se lanzó hacia el Namekseijin, con los brazos ampliamente extendidos. Mientras Piccolo lo eludía, Gohan ejecutó una maniobra en el medio del aire y se arrojó sobre los hombros de su mentor, arrastrándolo en el medio del aire con un gran y exuberante abrazo. "¡Lo tengo, Señor Piccolo!" gritó él, riendo.

"¡Gyaahhh sal de mí!" Tomando los brazos de Gohan por turno, Piccolo lo hizo dar vuelta en un movimiento de judo y lo dejó en el suelo, luego voló hacia el joven y lo tomó en un gancho. "Ahora quien tiene a quien. ¿Eh, niño?"

"_No me sacuda,"_ jadeó Gohan, todavía riendo. "¡Me rindo!"

"Mejor por ti, antes que me ponga rudo contigo." Piccolo lo soltó, pero no antes de pasar una mano a través del cabello de Gohan. No que hiciera mucha diferencia; tan pronto como los dedos salieran del cabello oscuro los mechones se asentarían de nuevo en su patrón acostumbrado. "No está mal. A 500 metros lejos de mí ya sabía que estabas ahí. ¿Has estado practicando ocultar tu ki otra vez?"

"_Sí."_ Gohan se inclinó apoyando su espalda. "_Papá _dice que es útil"

"Sí, bueno... tiene un punto. Hay veces que no quieres anunciar donde estás a nadie con la mitad de ingenio que Kami les dio." Piccolo miró a Gohan cuidadosamente. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿No más malas noches después de lo de Bardock?"

"¿Hm? —Oh... _sí._" Gohan bajó la vista, mirando a una brizna de césped. "Yo... creo que lo he superado todo, Señor Piccolo. _Fue_ bastante malo al principio, pero seis meses hacen una gran diferencia."

"Hacer que te quiten tu cuerpo de ti no es realmente fácil de manejar. Lo hiciste bien, luchando contra él."

"Sólo desearía..." La voz de Gohan se hizo casi un susurro. "Desearía haber sido capaz de detenerlo antes que lo lastimara."

"Sobreviví, ¿o no?" Deja de martillarte la cabeza con eso, Gohan. Pudieron haber sido tus manos, pero no fue tu decisión. ¿No creés que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender eso?" Sin dudarlo, el Namekseijin puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho. "Tú y yo, niño, hemos pasado por demasiado como para eso. Así que olvídalo."

"_Sí._ Quería decirle que lo sentía antes, pero ha sido bastante difícil encontrarlo."

"Sí, he estado pasando mucho tiempo en el Paraíso con Dende. Enseñándole un par de cosas. De hecho, voy a volver a ir mañana por la mañana de nuevo."

"_¿De verdad?_ ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, sabes que cuando morí Kami también lo hizo. El viejo Kami, quiero decir. Así que Dende fue elegido como su reemplazante, y Kami y yo nos fusionamos en un solo ser otra vez. Pero Dende no tuvo muchas oportunidades de aprender muchas cosas de como ser Dios, así que he estado mostrándole lo que puede hacer. Una de las cosas en las que hemos estado trabajando es en re-crear las Esferas del Dragón."

"_¡Genial!"_ Gohan saltó para ponerse de pie, con los ojos iluminados. "¡Eso es genial Señor Piccolo! ¿Le puedo decir a los demás?"

"Seguro. Sería una Buena idea que le digas a Bulma para que tenga listo el Radar del Dragón y las junte cuando hayamos terminado. Estarán activas cuando las terminemos, y lo último que necesitamos es que un muchachito de lata que quiera ser dictador ponga sus manos en ellas. Creo que Pilaf todavía andá por algún lugar, y todos sabemos lo mucho que quiere conquistar el mundo." Piccolo sonrió. "No es que sea una gran amenaza, pero es persistente."

"_Sí."_ Gohan se inclinó de nuevo, mirando a las nubes. "Es bueno estar bajo ellas otra vez," dijo suavemente. "Extrañaba la manera en que olía el césped... ¿Señor Piccolo? ¿Cree usted que sería un buen maestro?"

"¿Qué, un _sensei_? ¿Estás pensando en abrir un dojo?"

"_No_. Sólo, usted sabe, cosas regulares. Leer y escribir, matemáticas, ciencia... algo así como de medio tiempo. Ayudar a los niños, sabe."

Piccolo estudió a su protegido. "¿Es esa tu manera de hablar o la de tu madre?"

"_Ehm_... tal vez un poco de ambas." Gohan suspiró. "No es que quiera decepcionar a _papá_, pero,¿usted sabe? No soy simplemente el peleador que él es. Él se mantiene diciéndome que soy demasiado poderoso, y de alguna manera casi nunca lo sentí. No lo puedo ver en mí mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo hay algo en mi corazón que cree cada palabra, y cuando estoy peleando, quema como el mismo sol. A veces siento que estoy atado a dos caminos, ¡pero no es así como debe ser! _Papá_ me dejaría ser cualquier cosa que quisiera ser, ¿entonces porqué estoy tan confundido?"

Sentándose, el Namekseijin miró a Gohan un largo rato antes de responder. "Tu padre no es un hombre común, Gohan. Luchar es uno de sus más grandes amores, es como siempre se ha visto a sí mismo: Son Goku, el guerrero. Pero fuertemente atado con eso está la idea de que luchar tiene que significar algo. Siendo un guerrero por no otra razón más que luchar y matar, esa no es la forma de Goku. Es un don, su don, y él quiere más que cualquier otra cosa para dar. Dar un poco más de él a su mundo, a su familia, y a su arte, todo incluso su vida si es lo que se necesita.

"Tú, piensa... has estado atado entre dos mundos justo desde el comienzo. Por un lado, una vida humana, el mundo humano, como tu madre quiere; por otro lado, una vida Saiyajin, donde a veces todo gira entorno si o no puedes tomar otro golpe más, ganar una pelea más. Goku nunca tuvo que hacer elección de donde y como vivir. Tu sí. Tuvimos que despertarte y sacudirte para sacarte de tu camino de niño demasiado pronto, pero no había otra opción. La Tierra necesita tu fuerza Saiyajin. Tú solo necesitabas el resto de ti mismo también. Porque tienes mucho más que ofrecer que solo tu poder de pelea."

"_Sí..."_ El mínimo susurro. "Señor Piccolo... así me siento... me siento por dentro."

"Pero sería más fácil si él intentara obligarte, ¿no es cierto? Es casi como si no le importara. Pero ambos sabemos que eso es pura mierda." El Namekseijin suspiró él mismo, cruzando sus brazos y descansándolos en sus rodillas mientras miraba fijamente a través de la pradera. "Eres un misterio para tu padre, a veces, Gohan, pero no le importa entender todo lo que hacés o dices o eliges. Todo lo que verdaderamente importa es que seas feliz. Así que, para volver a la _verdadera _pregunta que hiciste, creo que Goku no tendría ningún problema si tu decides alejarte del ring de vez en cuando, por así decirlo, y vivir una vida normal. Porque esa es la opinión que necesitabas de mí. No si seas un buen maestro, sino cuanto le dolería a tu padre si le dijeras que esperas no tenés que pelear nunca más. No como hiciste frente a los _jinzouningen_."

"¿Cómo llegó a ser tan sabio sobre mí, Señor Piccolo?"

"Yo te crié, Gohan. Soy tu _sensei_. Y, podría ser sólo eso..." Piccolo se detuvo, agachando su cabeza. En una tranquila voz terminó, "Podría ser que tienes dos papás, uno de verdad y uno adoptivo." Entonces se puso de pie, sin mirar a Gohan deliberadamente. "He desperdiciado tiempo suficiente aquí. Tengo que proseguir"

"_Sí, _Señor Piccolo." La voz del joven hombre era más suave de lo que debía ser, pero no se agitaba, y Piccolo estaba orgulloso de él por ello. "Volverá pronto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, cuando termine con lo que estoy haciendo. No estés tan ansioso de tener tu trasero pateado en otra sesión de entrenamiento. Y más te vale que seas capaz de acercarte más a mí la próxima vez, o _realmente_ haré que te duela." Piccolo bajó su vista hacia Gohan mientras él se alzaba en el aire. "Porque no creo que vaya a dejarte ser suave. Vas a mantenerte luchando, ¿entendido?"

Gohan asintió, una sonrisa se desplegaba en sus facciones. _"¡Síiiiii!"_

Piccolo lo favoreció con una leve pero definida sonrisa antes de voltearse con un movimiento de su pesada capa blanca y acelerando en el alto cielo azul. Gohan saludó, pero Piccolo nunca volvió a mirar. Sin embargo, Gohan observó hasta que su adorado _sensei _se había ido.

----------

"Has estado terriblemente tranquila esta mañana."

Bulma se estiró, apoyándose nuevamente en su silla, y miró a la delgada rubia sentarse en el borde de la mesa. "¿Lo he estado?"

Juuhachi-gou movió su cabeza, su cabello moviéndose a un lado. Se había dejado crecer el cabello en los últimos meses; en lugar de su ex-recto y afilado corte justo arriba de sus hombros, caía en un largo derrame sedoso por su espalda casi hasta su cintura. "Más que lo usual, y sé que de hecho no es porque estés absorta en tu trabajo así que ni siquiera trates de decirme eso." Señaló al monitor delante de Bulma. "Ni siquiera creo que puedas encontrar un parpadeante cursor en una pantalla vacía tan fascinante."

Bulma suspiró cansadamente. "El verdadero secreto de la invención está en mirar pantallas en blanco hasta que las gotas de sangre comiencen a destacarse en tu frente."

"Pensé que ese era el secreto de escribir buenas ficciones."

"Esto también."

"Estás evitando la pregunta. ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? Pensé que las cosas iban bastante bien para un cambio." Moviéndose para estar más segura en la mesa, Juuhachi-gou alzó una agenda electrónica y presionó un par de botones para practicar un poco. "No sólo la economía de Ciudad Esperanza se está reafirmando, sino la cooperativa agrícola predice un gran crecimiento en esta temporada. Nadie va a pasar hambre este invierno, lo que será un buen cambio. En otras noticias, el padre de tu hijo no ha amenazado en matarme durante casi veinticuatro horas."

Bulma rió. "Oh, Juu-chan, sabes que Vegeta no va a hacerte daño."

"No hasta que le dé una maldita Buena razón, lo que no tengo ninguna intención de hacer." Juuhachi-gou dejó a un lado la agenda y levantó sus piernas sin esfuerzo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Bulma la miró con una leve envidia —habían pasado años desde que podía estirarse de esa manera. "Sabes que sólo tolera mi existencia por ti."

"Y Trunks," Bulma señaló.

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. "Vegeta podría discutir con él sin ningún problema. Podría ser capaz de convencer a Trunks que matarme sería lo mejor, si no fuese por ti. No estoy diciendo que Trunks sea de voluntad débil; él simplemente idolatra a su padre."

"Mmn. Siempre lo ha hecho."

"No suenas muy emocionada."

"Oh, no es eso, Juu-chan..." Bulma apagó su computadora y giró en su silla para encarar a su ayudante —su amiga. "Es sólo que antes... antes que todo se derrumbara, Vegeta no quería tener que ver mucho con Trunks. Estoy contenta que lo acepte como su hijo ahora, pero no fue siempre así."

"Comprendo. No ha sido fácil para ti, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Bulma se angostaron. "No," acordó ella suavemente. "No, no lo ha sido." Alzó su vista a Juuhachi-gou de Nuevo y mejoró visiblemente. "Pero ese no es el problema ya. Trunks y Vegeta se están llevando como un padre y un hijo deben —al menos parecen estarlo; realmente no sé mucho sobre las costumbres o los hábitos Saiyajin. Y además, Vegeta ha hecho bastante para entrar en clima desde que él, uhm, regresó." Rió suavemente.

"Es extraño pensar que son padre e hijo." Juuhachi-gou inclinó su cabeza y la descansó sobre sus brazos cruzados. "Físicamente, son casi de la misma edad."

"Eso es cierto," Bulma suspiró, mirando a otro lado. "Pero los Saiyajin no muestran mucho su edad de todos modos. Goku no cambió significativamente desde el momento en que se convirtió en un complete adulto a los dieciocho hasta que murió, y tenía casi treinta entonces."

"No como los humanos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Exactamente! Es—" Bulma se detuvo y miró a Juuhachi-gou con culpa. "¿Se nota mucho?"

"Sólo para alguien que te conozca. No has dicho nada sobre eso por meses, pero sé que aún te molesta."

"¿Qué soy mucho más vieja de lo que Vegeta es ahora? Bueno, sí me molesta, pero no hay nada que se puede hacer al respecto, ¿o sí? No puedo volver atrás el reloj. En lugar de lloriquear y quejarme sobre mi edad, debería estar contenta que a Vegeta parece no importarle que soy más de dos veces vieja de lo que él es ahora."

"Sólo físicamente. Y si los Saiyajin no envejecen de la manera en que los humanos lo hacen, habrías llegado a este momento de cualquier modo."

"Lo sé, lo sé" Bulma agitó una despectiva mano. "Oh, no me tengas en cuenta. Estoy siendo tonta. ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas entre tú y Trunks?"

Juuhachi-gou parpadeó. "¿Las cosas?"

"Sí, tú sabes... _las cosas_"

"Estoy esperando que me bese en cualquier día. No hemos dormido juntos todavía, pero todavía tengo la esperanza, si es eso lo que estabas preguntando."

"No lo era, y esa fue más información de la que realmente necesitaba, pero gracias," Bulma rió. "Me preguntaba porqué habías dejado crecer tu cabello."

"Para variar, supongo. No es que mucho sobre mí vaya a cambiar con el tiempo. Además, él se cortó su cabello corto de nuevo." Juuhachi-gou sonrió levemente y torció una pálida mecha de su cabello. "Pensé que si me veía un poco diferente, él podría aflojar un poco. Creo que todavía se siente... extraño... sobre nuestra relación. No puedo realmente culparlo, tampoco."

"Es muy resistente. Dale tiempo."

"Yo también." Juuhachi-gou se deslizó de la mesa y se puso de pie. "Iba a ir a la ciudad con Videl esta mañana para recoger las últimas entregas. ¿Puedo traerte algo?"

"No he comprobado los suministros, pero estoy casi segura que necesitamos un poco más de miso."

"Me fijaré en la alacena antes de irme." Juuhachi-gou acarició el hombro de Bulma levemente al pasar. "Por favor no te preocupes con respecto a Vegeta. Si él no quisiera estar aquí, creo que realmente no lo estaría."

"Gracias, Juu-chan." Bulma suspiró mientras la _jinzouningen_ desparecía por el pasillo. "Oh, Juu-chan... has perdido el punto completamente." Cerró sus ojos para detener unas repentinas lágrimas. "¿Cuántos años me quedan para darle? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? No más de treinta, sin duda... es tan injusto. Si sólo pudiera tener de vuelta el tiempo que hemos perdido de nuevo..."

Un sonido del exterior la hizo saltar para ponerse de pie y correr a la ventana. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver una oscura sombra alzarse en el cielo, desapareciendo en la amplitud del azul del cielo casi antes que pudiera identificar quien era. "¿Vegeta? ¿A dónde demonios se fue ahora?"

----------

Mr. Popo barría tranquilamente el inmaculado suelo de mármol del Salón Principal. No era que la casa del Dios de la Tierra requiriese de mucho mantenimiento, pero él encontraba las más simples tareas domésticas extrañamente satisfactorias. A Popo le gustaba una rutina establecida; le daba orden y dirección al día. Había servido al Viejo Dios, el primer Kami, por innumerables años. La actual residente deidad era mucho más joven que su predecesor –no sólo más joven, sino más innovador y a veces (tenía que ser admitido) elusivos incluso en su manera de conseguir que las cosas funcionen a su gusto. En los viejos tiempos, semejantes cosas nunca habían ocurrido.

Popo pausó su constante barrido y se apoyó en su escoba, mirando a las blancas baldosas del patio. ¿Cuántas veces Dende se había quedado de pie al borde de su palacio, mirando abajo a su torturada Tierra, sin esconder las lágrimas que salían de sus demasiados cansados ojos para su corta edad? ¿Cuántas veces Popo le había hecho recordar (amablemente, siempre amablemente) que la intervención directa podría bien destruir el planeta que él tan desesperadamente trataba de salvar? "Dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso natural," se repetía una y otra vez. "Todo tiene su propio tiempo."

Incluso la habilidad de hacer las legendarias Esferas del Dragón había estado más allá del joven Dios por demasiado tiempo. Piccolo, ahora una vez más unido con el primer Kami, había sido el primer protector de la Tierra en caer ante los _jinzouningen_. Capaz de escapar de la prisión del Infierno en virtud al hecho que fue mitad Dios, Piccolo sin embargo no tenía existencia material, por lo tanto las Esferas del Dragón hechas al comienzo del mundo habían dejado de existir en el momento de su muerte. Existiendo, pero no vivo, Piccolo no había sido capaz de darle el entrenamiento necesario a Dende para hacer sus propias Esferas del Dragón, y los Ancianos de Namek se habían rehusado rotundamente a ofrecer cualquier tipo de ayuda. "¿Por qué crear Esferas del Dragón para un mundo que está condenado?" fue su respuesta. Dende, y Popo, sabían algo más, pero no podían expresar la base de sus conocimientos a los Ancianos.

Ah, pero tanto había cambiado... en todos los años sin número Popo había sido la mano derecha de Dios, estos últimos doce meses habían sido los más alegres, los más satisfactorios. Ver a su amado Kami, el joven Dende, lleno de entusiasmo y con tanta confianza en sí mismo que se había negado por tanto tiempo en sus dos décadas de ser Dios —de hecho, ver a Dende siendo casi _juguetón _con la sutil influencia de los eventos, capaz de prestar finalmente, indirectamente, ayuda donde más se necesitaba... Hacía que el infinito corazón de Popo se llenara de alegría.

Una sonrisa agració completamente la boca de Popo mientras él miraba a Dende y Piccolo –restaurando a la vida y existencia– en la misma idéntica posición, cada uno sobre un metro por encima de las baldosas del patio. Sus antenas se torcían en silenciosa comunicación mientras información y energía era recibida y transferida del uno al otro. Entre ellos, descansando en las blancas baldosas debajo, había siete redondas, lisas piedras, grises sin forma alguna.

Mientras Popo miraba, el una vez y futuros dioses agachaban sus cabezas, moviéndose como uno solo, sus manos extendidas hacia el otro, con los dedos apenas tocándose. La energía visible sólo para un ojo entrenado fluía de Piccolo a Dende, luego de Dende a las piedras, las que comenzaron a brillar débilmente.

Una nueva presencia se acercó al borde de la percepción de Popo; él miró al este y vio a una forma vestida de oscuro rondando justo más allá del borde del patio, sobre el aire libre, observando. Popo lo reconoció de primera, por supuesto: Vegeta. ¿Qué es lo que podría querer posiblemente? Él nunca había sido un frecuente visitante en sus años como un Celestial; no parecía importarle mucho por la tranquilidad y la paz del palacio de Dende. Cualquier asunto que tenía con Dende, Popo pensó en eso como una rara muestra de consideración y modales por el ex Príncipe de los Saiyajin en esperar ahí, sin anunciarse, a ser observado. Tal vez Vegeta finalmente estaba aprendiendo sobre decoro adecuado. Eso sería un cambio bienvenido.

Si Popo pudiera haber leído la mente de Vegeta, sin embargo, hubiera sabido otra cosa. El Saiyajin no estaba ni un poco preocupado por los modales o propiedad; la única cosa que lo había detenido simplemente no la sabía, mirar a Dende, y demandarle que hiciera algo para arreglar con facilidad la mente de Bulma y sintió el poder crecer entre ellos. Y, a decir verdad, la curiosidad jugaba su parte; ¿por la inmensidad del universo que estaban haciendo, Piccolo y Dende, con esas piedras? ¿En qué juego estaban? Frunciendo el ceño, cruzó sus brazos y se quedó en silencio en el medio del aire, esperando ver exactamente lo que tramaba el par antes de persuadir a Kami —de una manera u otra— de hacer lo que pedía.

Un brote de poder llamó la atención de todos a los Namekseijin y su trabajo. Una pequeña sonrisa en el agraciado rostro de Dende —reflejada extrañamente en el de Piccolo, haciéndolo parecer angustiosamente como el primer Kami. Las frías piedras se alzaron en el aire, y una a una se volvieron de unas aburridas rocas grises a brillantes, claras esferas doradas. Estrellas —blancas, brillando y reluciendo como si fuera en un cielo nocturno— brillando vida dentro de cada esfera, cada una sosteniendo un número diferente, de uno a siete.

Dende y Piccolo abrieron sus ojos. "_Muchísimas gracias, _Señor Piccolo," Dende dijo en su suave tono.

Piccolo sonrió, pero era casi una verdadera sonrisa. "No lo menciones, muchacho."

Dende puso sus pies en el suelo y se volteó. "Mr. Popo," dijo, y aunque no elevó su voz sonó claramente en el Salón Principal, "¿podrías por favor...?"

No tuvo que terminar. Popo dejó la escoba en su lugar cerca de la chimenea y tomó una preciosa caja de ébano tallada del manto. Caminó a fuera, con su futuro andar engañosamente torpe, cargando la caja con él, ya abierta.

Dende ondeó sus manos y las Esferas del Dragón flotaron perfectamente al interior de rojo terciopelo de la caja. "Son hermosas, Señor Piccolo."

"Hey, tú eres el que las hizo, Dende. Yo sólo te mostré el camino."

"Mr. Popo, hasta que sea tiempo de distribuirlas, podrías poner la caja en—"

FWOOSH

Repentinamente las manos de Popo estaban vacías. Parpadeó, no muy seguro de lo que había sucedido en principio. Se había olvidado cuan rápido podía ser el movimiento Saiyajin en realidad.

"Oh." Dende bajó la vista a la oscura figura reduciéndose rápidamente de la vista en la distancia. "No importa, Mr. Popo."

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS—?!" Dijo Piccolo sorprendido. "Vegeta, hijo de perra, _¡¡vuelve aquí con esas!!_" Saltó al aire y voló tras Vegeta a toda velocidad.

Dende trotó hacia el borde del patio. "Señor Vegeta," dijo, muy, muy suavemente. "Regrese. Señor Vegeta..." Volteó sus amplios ojos hacia Mr. Popo, un destello de malicia se ocultaba en las profundidades de su alma. "Oh, amigo. No creo que el Señor Vegeta pueda escucharme."

Una de las comisuras del labio de Popo se torció. Soltó un suspiro. "Algunas personas nunca aprenden."

----------

"Ahhhhh..." Son Goku alzó su vista hacia el deslumbrante cielo y se embebió en el fresco aire y la luz del sol. "¡Creo que hoy iré a pescar! ¡Todavía necesito volver a practicar capturar peces con mi cola!"

"Eso suena como una maravillosa idea, Goku." Chi-chi bajó su vacía canasta de ropa y se estiró retorciendo un poco su espalda. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no comemos pescado fresco para la cena... ¿qué es eso?"

Goku miró, con amplios ojos, mientras una pequeña negra figura se disparaba sobre la casa. "¡Oi! ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Por qué no apareciste a entrenar esta mañana?!" Momentos después, una segunda figura, esta mucho más larga arrastrando una capa blanca, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido en tratar de pasarlo, persiguiendo a la primera forma acaloradamente. "Esa es una buena razón," dijo Goku. "¡Oi, Piccolo!"

"¡¿Qué en este mundo?!" Chi-chi se preguntó. "¡Goku! ¿A donde creés que vas?" continuó hasta que su marido alzó un pie en el aire.

Goku se detuvo. "¡Voy a ver que está sucediendo! ¡Parece emocionante!"

"¡No sin _mi _no lo harás!"

"¡Pero Chi-chi—!"

"¡La última vez que te permití perseguir a esos dos casi te haces matar por _nuestro hijo_!" Chi-chi se quitó su delantal y cruzó sus brazos. "No voy a permitir que te vayas de mi vista hasta que sepamos exactamente lo que está pasando."

"Oh, está bien —¡espera! ¡Tengo una idea!" Goku puso dos dedos en su boca y soltó un penetrante silbido. Momentos después, una nube dorada brillante subió por encima de las copas de los árboles y se abalanzó hacia el lado de Goku. "¡Ah, Kintoen! ¡Sabía que estarías por aquí en alguna parte!" Goku alzó a Chi-chi y la puso sobre la nube voladora, luego se puso él mismo tras ella. "Kintoen —¡sigue a ese Namekseijin!" Ordenó.

Chi-chi se movió y se aferró a Goku mientras la Kintoen aceleró a un paso que podría parar el corazón de cualquiera para perseguir a Piccolo.

----------

"_¡BULMA!"_

Tembló, soltando el vaso que sostenía. En el momento que el vaso golpeó el suelo y se destrozó, ella estaba en la ventana. Nunca había escuchado semejante urgencia en la voz de Vegeta. "¿Qué sucede?"

Sin una palabra, Vegeta se metió a través de la ventana abierta y tomó a Bulma por la cintura, sacándola de su laboratorio. Ella tembló cuando cayó al suelo, la distorsión de su aterrizaje hizo que apretara sus dientes. "¡Maldición, Vegeta—!"

"Cállate." La soltó, sacó la caja bajo su brazo, y la abrió, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. _Que perfecta sincronización que has tenido, Kami, para recrear estas justo a tiempo para que yo les dé un buen uso,_ pensó. Bulma tuvo tiempo suficiente para preguntarse que era el poderoso resplandor dorado en su rostro y justo cuando llegó a manejar con la respuesta fue cuando él gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, _"¡Aparece SHENLON!"_

"_¡MALDICIÓN NO!"_ Piccolo estaba a una mano de alcanzar la caja cuando un intenso haz de luz blanca se disparó desde entre el grupo de las esferas. Una cadena de insultos en un idioma alienígena que sólo podía ser de profanidad Namek eruptó de los labios de Piccolo, ahogada por el repentino estruendo del trueno arriba.

El cielo se volvió negro mientras espesas nubes aparecían en su existencia, liberando relámpagos a través de sus profundidades. Bulma jadeó, su corazón se aceleraba mientras una figura familiar comenzaba a formarse —bueno, casi familiar... si Shenlon había sido enorme ahora, esta vez era _masivo_.

El cuerpo del Legendario Dragón parecía llenar el cielo de horizonte a horizonte, con sus partes torciéndose lentamente entre sí. Una masiva cabeza se agachó; la boca se abrió para mostrar inicuamente sus dientes curvos, cada uno del tamaño de una secuoya. Los claros ojos dorados eran del tamaño de las lunas, mirándolos desapasionadamente, tan antiguo como las estrellas y tan joven como el próximo momento.

Una profunda voz se elevó por encima del constante estruendo de los truenos, haciendo que las ventanas de la Corporación Cápsula temblaran desde su marco. **"¿Quién invoca a Shenlon?"**

"_¡Genial!"_ Goku saltó de la Kintoen mientras descendía. "¡Hola, Shenlon! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!" Saludó mientras la inmensa cabeza se inclinaba muy ligeramente en su dirección, reconociendo su presencia.

Chi-chi sólo miraba fijamente hacia arriba, con la abierta. "Oh... _mi_..."

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Juuhachi-gou saltó de su Aero coche; Videl la siguió, alzando su vista, apenas notando a donde estaba yendo.

"**¿Quién invoca a Shenlon?" **rugió el dragón nuevamente, tan fuerte que esta vez Bulma hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Yo, ¡lombriz sobre-crecida!" Vegeta gritó por sobre los truenos.

"¡Vegeta, _Vegeta_, Vegeta!" Bulma siseó de manera de advertencia. Él la ignoró.

La ponderosa mirada se movió ligeramente para centrarse en el Príncipe Saiyajin. **"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"**

Vegeta sonrió medio-importantemente. "Quiero que tú," dijo, "hagas que esta mujer," señalando a Bulma, "de la edad..." Lo consideró por un momento. "Has que esta mujer tenga la edad que tenía cuando conoció a Kakarotto por primera vez." Sus ojos se movieron hacia Goku y Chi-chi, quien todavía estaba sentada en la nube mirando hacia arriba, luego volvió a mirar al dragón y añadió, "Y lo mismo para la mujer de Kakarotto también. ¡Y date prisa con ello!"

"_¡¿QUÉ?!"_ Goku gritó. "Vegeta, _no_—"

Fue interrumpido por un sonido que hizo que todos los presentes miraran hacia arriba, un sonido que impidió cualquier intento de de debate o discusión.

Shenlon, el legendario Dragón, estaba _riendo_.

Bulma tragó duro. Había visto aparecer a Shenlon muchas más veces que cualquier otro ser viviente, quizá, y había visto claras señales de emoción en el remoto ser anteriormente, pero _nunca_ lo había escuchado reír antes. Mientras seguía maravillándose por la aparición, sintió que su piel comenzó a tirar, y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció en una reluciente luz blanca y dorada.

"**Tu deseo,"** dijo Shenlon, todavía riendo, **"¡¡fue **_**concedido**_**!!"**

Con una ráfaga de radiante luz tan brillante como el sol del mediodía, Shenlon desapareció. La caja se destrozó en astillas en las manos de Vegeta, y las Esferas del Dragón se alzaron hacia el despejado cielo, disparándose en siete diferentes direcciones, y desapareciendo sobre el amplio horizonte. Las nubes se evaporaron mientras el último trueno sonó desvaneciéndose en el aire, dejando sólo detrás la calma del mediodía.

"Bulma..." El susurro de Videl rompió el silencio.

"¿Aa-aaa...?" Bulma se miró hacia abajo. Sus ropas le colgaban extrañamente, demasiados talles de más para ella ahora —excepto sobre la parte superior de su pecho, donde su camisa casi encajaba demasiado apretada. Alzó su vista y sintió su cabello —estaba largo de nuevo, largo como había estado cuando tenía dieciséis y se mantenía atado en una coleta. Tocó su rostro —era suave, sin líneas, la piel suave y juvenilmente fresca.

Con amplios ojos, miró a Vegeta. "¿Soy... yo... Vegeta...?" murmuró, perdida, luego quedó en silencio por la mirada en sus ojos. Por sólo ese momento había algo casi preguntándose y añorando en su mirada, como si él nunca hubiera visto algo o alguien que pudiera igualarla, y nunca soñó a alguien que pudiera encajarle tan perfectamente. Luego su habitual medio divertida, medio desdeñosa expresión volvió a su lugar como un escudo.

"¡Ese fue Shenlon!" Gohan dijo con emoción mientras él y Trunks bajaron al suelo. "¡Estábamos entrenando y vimos al Dragón aparecer!"

"¡Fue increíble! Era más grande que el Dragón del otro mundo —guh —geh —keh —_¡¿¡¿¡¿Mamá?!?!?!_" Trunks miró a su madre, quien era ahora cuatro años más joven, físicamente, que él mismo.

"Ninguna otra." Vegeta tomó un paso hacia Bulma, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se volteó, molesto. "Qué—"

**¡¡WHAM!!**

Vegeta excavó una trinchera en el césped con su espalda. Bulma tembló, Trunks comenzó a avanzar, y Gohan jadeó, "_¿Papá? ¡¿Qué—?!_"

"_¡¡¡VEGETA!!! ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!"_ Goku estaba _enojado._ Estaba más enojado de lo que Bulma alguna vez recordó haberlo visto. "¡¿Tienes la osadía de llamarme _a mí _idiota?! ¡¿Para que _demonios _hiciste eso?! ¡¡¡¿Por qué no _piensas _antes de desear algo?!!!"

"¡Goku!" Bulma se puso frente a Goku, quien estaba a punto de ir de nuevo tras Vegeta. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"_¿Papá?"_ Gohan se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Algo no estaba bien, pero no estaba del todo seguro si era capaz de saber qué. Repentinamente todos alrededor de él parecían molestos. Piccolo estaba enojado, pero eso no era nada particularmente nuevo y estaba seguro que su _sensei _le diría que es lo que estaba mal eventualmente. Su padre estaba _furioso_, lo que _era _algo nuevo y diferente. Vegeta, poniéndose de pie para salir de la zanja en la que Goku lo había metido de un golpe, parecía enojado —de nuevo, nada nuevo— pero también algo vagamente perplejo. Trunks estaba tratando de decidir la mejor manera de proteger a su padre, o quizá preguntándose si debía interferir en lo absoluto. Juuhachi-gou y Videl estaban mirando desde los lados, tratando de permanecer atentas a cualquier área de batalla potencial. Y sentada en la dorada nube, la Kintoen—

Él debía conocer esa niña... la que estaba sentada ahí, con amplios ojos, sus ropas colgando de su delgado cuerpo, demasiado grande para ella. _Debía conocerla_. Sabía que debía, pero no sabía _porque _hasta que ella lo miró con sus amplios ojos oscuros y vaciló inseguramente, "¿Go... Gohan...?"

Su voz inconfundible. La mandíbula de Gohan cayó. "¡¿¡¿¡¿Ma... _Mamá_?!?!?!"

"_¡¡Maldito idiota!!"_ Goku gritó fuertemente a Vegeta sobre el hombro de Bulma. "¡¡Cuando conocí a Chi-chi ella tenía _doce años_!!"

"Goku... _¡Gokuuuuuuu!_" Chi-chi gritó, finalmente acomodándose.

Con una final salvaje mirada a Vegeta, Goku giró sobre sus talones. Su expresión se suavizó y se dirigió hacia la niña sentada en la nube que flotaba. "Está todo bien, Chi-chi," dijo él. "Lo arreglaremos. Te lo prometo, de alguna manera lo vamos a arreglar."

Chi-chi se derrumbó contra el amplio pecho de Goku y se disolvió en lágrimas. Él la alzó y saltó a la nube. "Gohan," dijo, con el trasfondo de rabia todavía en su voz. "Vamos a casa. Tu madre, nos necesita en este momento."

"_S-Sí, papá."_ Gohan miró a Videl, quien asintió entendiendo. _Ve_, gesticuló en silencio con su boca. Él le dio una agradecida, amorosa sonrisa y despegó después de sus padres.

"Sabía que nada bueno vendría de esto," Piccolo gruñó, y despegó en la dirección opuesta.

"Habla por ti mismo," Bulma dijo, revisando experimentalmente su ropa. "Quiero decir... pobre Chi-chi, pero... ¡wow...!"

"Si necesitas el auto para volver a la ciudad, Videl, se libre. Puedo recogerlo más tarde." Juuhachi-gou miró alrededor mientras Trunks aparecía a su lado.

"¿Qué... qué...?" le preguntó.

"No me preguntes, acabo de llegar." Juuhachi-gou se apoyó contra Trunks y sonrió mientras él ponía cariñosamente un brazo alrededor de ella. "Una cosa es segura, las cosas se van a volver mucho más interesantes por aquí de ahora en más."

Trunks gruñó.

----------


	2. El mundo se prendió fuego

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Sólo otro día **

_(Just another day)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

_Tuve un sueño anoche donde el mundo se prendía fuego_

_Y en todas partes a donde corría no había agua_

_La temperatura aumentaba, el cielo era rojo carmesí_

_Las nubes se convirtieron en humo y todos estaban muertos_

Tilla tomó un profundo respiro y se enderezó, estudiando la ordenada cadena de filas del campo tras ella. La desyerba estaba casi lista, y la soja fue creciendo bien en el fértil terreno. Era bueno ver que nadie pasaría hambre este invierno. Se preguntó de brazos cruzados si los agricultores de arroz del sur estaban disfrutando de una temporada tan buena como los cultivadores de la soja y el maíz.

Por lo menos ya no había peligro de los _jinzouningen_ acechando en el cielo y destruyendo todo a la vista. Había escuchado rumores de que uno de los androides había sobrevivido, pero no iba a creerlo hasta que lo viera por sí misma. Tilla era, si no otra cosa, una persona sensata.

Un sonido desde el cielo hizo que una de sus orejas se torciera, y alzara sus sombríos ojos. En primer lugar la monstruosa tormentas que explotó de la nada y desapareció en cuestión de minutos en la dirección de la Corporación Cápsula —una tormenta que ennegreció el cielo y rompió en relámpagos pero no produjo ningún viento, ninguna lluvia— ahora... ahora _algo_ caía del cielo.

Un enorme proyectil cayó del cielo y azotó en el suelo sobre el lado más alejado del campo, estrictamente esquivando las filas. Tilla arrojó su azada a un lado y despegó corriendo hacia el lugar del aterrizaje. A mitad de camino siguió corriendo para aumentar la velocidad y navegó entre las filas hacia su objetivo.

Al principio pensó que era un meteoro, pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que era una especie de... de _máquina_. La superficie brillaba con rojo y siseaba calor, zarcillos de vapor salía desde el lugar donde descansaba. Un aroma de ozono golpeó su nariz, haciendo torcer sus bigotes.

Fuerte **pop** la hizo saltar hacia atrás alarmada, arqueándose, cayendo sentada. Parte de la máquina —de algún tipo de embarcación, obviamente— alzó vuelo, y una negra figura surgió. Humanoide, sí, pero, evidentemente, no de este mundo. Era sólo metal negro, sin forma y frío; donde debía haber habido un rostro había una vacía máscara de un material vidrioso negro.

Tilla agarró el arma que su padre le había dejado y la sostuvo frente a ella, tratando de evitar que su pierna se agite. "¡No te acerques!" vaciló, mostrando sus felinos colmillos. "¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡¡Aléjate!!"

La vacía cabeza sin rostro se giró, y Tilla sintió que la estaba mirando. Estudiándola. Luego dió un paso hacia ella.

"Aléjate, ¡dije!" gritó ella, sosteniendo el arma frente a ella. "Dispararé, ¡juro por Kami que dispararé!"

La figura siguió avanzando. Con un gruñido nacido equitativamente entre miedo e ira, Tilla apretó el gatillo.

Seis disparos _salieron _hacia la coraza oscura antes que la alcanzase y torciera el arma frente a ella. Aplastó el arma en su masiva y negra mano y la hizo a un lado.

Recuerdos de los _jinzouningen_ se azotaron a través de la mente de Tilla —como su padre había tratado de defender a la morena, disparando su arma una y otra vez, y cómo había muerto diciéndole que corra. Y ahora le estaba sucediendo lo mismo... a _ella._

Frente a una criatura que podría haberse escapado de sus pesadillas, Tilla hizo la única cosa sensata. Se desmayó.

La oscura figura se puso de pie junto al inmóvil cuerpo de Tilla por un momento. Entonces sacudió su cabeza sin rostro, se volteó, y despegó en el aire para comenzar la búsqueda por aquel sujeto llamado Vegeta.

----------

"... ¿Pero _cómo_ pudiste permitir que despegara con las malditas cosas, Dende? La simple definición de Vegeta es de 'cañón suelto'. ¡¿Cómo pudiste confiar a _él_ las Esferas del Dragón?!"

En contraste con el ardiente temperamento lleno de ira de Piccolo, Dende estaba calmado y bastante relajado ante su mentor. "Señor Piccolo, debería conocer bien las normas que rigen ese tipo de cosas. ¿No son las Esferas del Dragón creadas para servir a cualquiera que pueda molestarse en encontrarlas?"

Piccolo mostró sus malignos dientes en una sonrisa torcida. "Vegeta _no_ 'las encontró'," espetó. "¡Él las arrebató justo bajo tus narices!"

"No veo eso como una violación de los términos, Señor Piccolo."

Piccolo resopló en disgusto y arrojó sus enfurecidas manos. "Eres imposible. Popo, maldición, ¡¿no puedes hacerlo entrar en razón?!"

"Lo que está hecho está hecho, Señor Piccolo," señaló Popo. "En cualquier caso, nada malo ha ocurrido por eso. Por el contrario, por lo que tengo entendido."

"Bueno, creo que Goku podría discutir ese punto contigo. Maldición, nunca lo he visto tan enfurecido, salvo tal vez cuando asesiné a su amigo Krillin." A pesar de sí mismo, Piccolo sonrió un poco y sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que tal vez recuperar su cola le dio a Goku más columna vertebral de lo que tenía al empezar. Realmente sabe leer esa revuelta del acto Cabeza de Espárragos, capítulo y verso."

"Si el Señor Goku está verdaderamente así molesto, ¿por qué no junta las Esferas del Dragón y desea más edad para su esposa?" Se preguntó en voz alta.

"Sí, bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que esperar para eso? ¿Un año? ¿Seis meses al menos? Hasta entonces está atrapado con una niña de primer año secundaria como esposa. No sé cuales son los estándares de moral de Goku, pero creo que la pubertad es probablemente un requisito previo a la intimidad. De momento, habrán muchas duchas frías en la casa de los Son hasta que las Esferas se recuperen."

"Las Esferas del Dragón todavía están activas, Señor Piccolo."

Piccolo parpadeó. "¿Huhn?"

Dende le sonrió plácidamente. "El Señor Vegeta sólo utilizó dos deseos —para convertir a la Señorita Bulma en joven, y para convertir a la Señorita Chi-chi en joven. Queda un deseó más antes que las Esferas del Dragón queden inactivas por medio año."

"Maldición." La voz de Piccolo definitivamente contenía admiración. "¿Tres deseos? Eso es una especie de Esferas del Dragón de alto octanaje las que has hecho, Dende."

"He tenido un buen maestro, Señor Piccolo."

"¿Entonces le dirá las buenas noticias a Goku?" Popo preguntó.

Piccolo pensó en ello, y sonrió maliciosamente. "Tal vez eventualmente... pero no ahora mismo. Dejemos que obligue a Vegeta a ocultarse por un tiempo todavía."

Dende sonrió indulgentemente —luego se enderezó, con amplios ojos, torciendo sus antenas apenas perceptiblemente.

Piccolo notado el cambio a la vez. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Dende alzó una mano y caminó hasta el borde de su patio. Bajó la vista, y amplió sus ojos. "Ha comenzado," susurró.

"¿Qué?" Piccolo estaba al lado de Dende en un momento. Siguiendo la mirada del más joven Namekseijin, vio una gran, voluminosamente blindada figura volando a través del horizonte cerca de la superficie. "¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!"

"Un visitante." La voz de Dende era tan suave que incluso Piccolo apenas podían oír las palabras. "Problemas para el Señor Vegeta, y para el resto de ustedes también."

"Bueno, tanto como el pequeño idiota se merece todos los problemas que tiene, supongo que por lo menos voy a interferir y ver lo que está pasando." Piccolo no podía evitar perderse en la preocupación que aparecía sobre las facciones de Dende. Había una amenaza merodeando por aquí más que un molesto Saiyajin. Sabía mejor que hacer preguntas estúpidas. Dende ya ha revelado todo lo posible... tal vez todo lo que él mismo sabía.

Piccolo saltó hacia el borde, se acomodó en el aire, y despegó para encontrarse con el extraño con armadura, su deslumbrante capa blanca hacía contraste con el azul del cielo.

Dende suspiró suavemente mientras Popo llegó a su lado. "Entonces comienza..." susurró.

Solemnemente, Popo asintió.

----------

El extraño con armadura se detuvo ante la repentina aparición de una figura verde vestida de blanco. Piccolo se detuvo en el aire, sus brazos cruzados, su cabeza con su turbante gacha, una sarcástica media sonrisa en su rostro.

El extraño se detuvo, el sol de mediodía se reflejaba en su vacío casco. "Un Namekseijin." La voz era electrónicamente mejorada —hueca, sin género. "¿En la Tierra?"

"Andamos por ahí." Piccolo se acercó. "Simplemente llámame Enemigo de Bienvenida."

El extraño extendió una mano, y una imagen holográfica tomó vida en la palma enguantada —una figura muy familiar, de diez centímetros de alto y en perfecto detalle. Vegeta, como se veía cuando recién llegaba a la Tierra por primera, en plena armadura Saiyajin, sonriendo de manera desafiante y confianza en sí mismo. "¿Has visto a este hombre?"

"¿Quién quiere saber?"

"Yo."

"Dirá. ¿Te importaría explicar por qué?"

"Mira, no quiero problemas." El extraño cerró la mano enguantada cerrado y el holograma de Vegeta desapareció. "Estoy aquí para hacer el trabajo por el que me han pagado, y si se sabe donde el Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin sucede estar ocultándose, apreciaría que me diera la información antes que la tenga que sacar a golpes de su verde trasero."

La sonrisa en el rostro de Piccolo se amplió peligrosamente. "Me gustaría ver que lo intentes," dijo, llevando dos dedos a su frente.

----------

Chi-chi estaba recostada en la cama que compartía con su marido, por fin dormida. Largos surcos oscuros se posaban sobre sus mejillas, y respiró profundamente mientras Goku continuaba acariciando suavemente su suave cabello negro. Ella ahora llevaba un traje azul profundo que había pertenecido a Gohan cuando niño —por razones sentimentales, Chi-chi nunca había podido descartar ninguna de sus pertenencias de cuando era niño, ni siquiera la ropa que ya no le quedaba.

Goku sintió a alguien detrás de él y volteó su cabeza. Logró esbozar una sonrisa para su hijo. _"Hijo,"_ dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo está, _papá_?" Gohan susurró desde el umbral de la habitación.

"Descansando ahora, creo. Se cansó de tanto llorar."

"Pobre _mamá._" Avanzando lo más silenciosamente posible, Gohan se acercó a la cama. "Sabes, ella realmente fue —_es_— una niñita linda..."

"_Así es."_ Goku asintió. "Era muy buena luchando, también, hasta que lo dejó por casarse conmigo."

"¿Qué hay sobre ti, _papá_?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Estás _tú_ bien ahora?" Gohan balanceó su peso de un pie al otro y movió una mano a través de su abultado cabello negro. "Nunca te he visto tan enojado antes. Ni siquiera cuando luchaste con Vegeta cuando él estaba tratando de destruir la Tierra."

"_Seeeee..."_ Goku bajó la vista hacia la durmiente silueta de su esposa-niña y suspiró. "Habría estado demasiado furioso si no supiera cuan alterada iba a estar Chi-chi. A mí, no me importa la edad que tenga, la amo de cualquier manera. Pero velo desde su lado — ¿cómo va a ser una buena esposa y todo como una niña pequeña? ¿Especialmente ya que ella todavía es una mujer adulta aquí?" Dijo señalando su frente con un dedo.

Gohan asintió. "Entiendo, _papá_. Tal vez podemos buscar las Esferas del Dragón y la deseemos de nuevo—" Sus ojos se ampliaron y se enderezó, una mirada alarmante se posó en su rostro.

"¿Gohan?" Goku se puso de pie; Chi-chi murmuraba entre sueños, pero no se despertaba.

"_Señor Piccolo,"_ susurró Gohan. "Algo le ha sucedido."

Goku asintió una vez. Él sintió algo, también —una extraña perturbación que era algo grande e incluía al verde Namekseijin. "Ve a ver que está pasando. Quiero quedarme con Chi-chi para asegurarme de que esté bien."

"_Sí, papá."_ Gohan dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, se abalanzó hacia la puerta y estuvo en el aire antes que su pie tocase la salida de la casa.

----------

Vegeta estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando al guardarropa del dormitorio. Suaves pequeños murmullos y risitas sonaban desde dentro al igual que las ocasionales prendas ropa llegaban para unirse a la azarosa pila sobre la cama. "No, no puedo usar esa, es demasiado grande... oh, esto sigue siendo bueno... _¡ja!_ ¡¡No sabía que _todavía_ tenía estos! ¡Genial!... ¡Eww! ¿Cuándo usé _esta_ cosa? ¡Por dios!—"

"_Eso es estúpido,"_ Vegeta resopló. "¿No has terminado?"

"Sí, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo salvar." Bulma salió usando una remera de la Corporación Cápsula, jeans tiro bajo, y botas hasta los tobillos. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta de caballo como había usado la primera vez que tuvo dieciséis. "¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó, posando.

Vegeta se burló. "Más fea de lo que esperaba."

Bulma puso sus manos en sus caderas, se inclinó hacia adelante y le sacó la lengua. "¡¡Grosero!!"

"Te mostraré cuan grosero." Vegeta cubrió la distancia entre ellos en tres pasos y se acercó a ella. Mostrando una agilidad que nunca antes había exhibido, ella eludió su agarre. "No tan rápido," advirtió. "Voy a la ciudad con Juu esta tarde para conseguir algo de ropa nueva. No tengo casi _nada_ para usar."

"¡¿Prefiere pasar la tarde con esa muñeca inútil que conmigo?!" Preguntó incrédulamente.

Se volteó y lo abofeteó en el hombro tan duro como se atrevió. Ni siquiera le picó, pero sí lo hizo parpadear. "¡Eres un bruto! No sé porque incluso me molesto contigo." Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de habitación sin mirar hacia atrás siquiera.

Vegeta se quedó de pie allí por un momento, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. "He creado un monstruo," murmuró, luego volvió y saltó desde la ventana y se había ido.

----------

Gohan aceleró, luchando por solucionar lo que estaba ocasionando que el ki de Piccolo se estuviera desvanecimiento. "Aguante, _Señor Piccolo_," murmuró, apretando sus manos en forma de puños. "Estoy yendo."

Por mucho que lamenta el conflicto, podía sentir que su sangre comenzaba a cantar en previsión de la batalla por venir. Era parte de él, el amor Saiyajin a la guerra, y no podía negar más eso de lo que podía negar su otra mitad, la naturaleza humana —la parte de él que no quería nada más que encontrar una buena chica, instalarse y criar un hogar lleno de hermosos de niños.

_Uno abajo, dos para ir_, pensó, entonces cuidadosamente alejó esos sueños así podría tener la cabeza clara para cualquier cosa que sea necesario hacer.

Estaba sobre la naturaleza ahora, el largo tramo de un monstruo merodeaba de manera silvestre, el que había gastado el sexto año de su vida mientras entrenaba para la llegada del Saiyajin. Podía sentir a Piccolo más claramente ahora, muy cerca, muy débil—

_¡Allí!_ Vio un destruido campo de color blanco y carmesí y bajó del cielo a la cima de una meseta vacía. Su _sensei_ yacía desparramado allí, inmóvil, con los brazos desplegados. Si no hubiera sido capaz de sentir el tenue ki del Namekseijin, habría pensado que Piccolo estaba muerto.

"_Señor Piccolo..."_ Gohan buscó en los cielos, pero no vio nada. Tampoco sus sentidos revelaron ningún enemigo cerca, pero él todavía estaba en guardia —había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando contra los _jinzouningen_, que no tenían ki que los delatara. Se arrodilló. "_Señor Piccolo_, estoy aquí. Voy a tener que sacarlo de aquí—"

Una verde mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, el apretado agarre apenas era suficiente como para lastimar. Gohan jadeó, y los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron levemente. "Go... Gohan..." Sangre, o algo parecido, brotó de la comisura del labio del Namekseijin.

"No hable, _Señor Piccolo_."

"... ¡Detrás de ti...!"

Piccolo lo soltó, y Gohan se disparó en el aire como un rayo de energía azul y blanca a través del espacio que había ocupado hace unos momentos. El Namekseijin tosió dos veces y quedó inconsciente.

Gohan se alzó en el aire. Por un momento, no había nada allí; luego, mientras miraba, una figura hacía su aparición —fácilmente tan grande como Piccolo, la figura tenía una armadura negra con un visor vacío sobre su rostro.

"_¿Qué demonios es eso?"_ Gohan se quebró, sintiendo como la ira se acumulaba dentro de él —y dándole la bienvenida por lo que tendría que hacer. "¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Un Saiyajin. Que interesante, no pensé que quedaran tantos." La hueca, inhumana voz sostenía un toque de sarcasmo. "Tu verde amigo no me dijo donde encontrar a Vegeta. Tal vez tu cooperarás, al ver lo que ha ocurrido con él."

"Te hice una pregunta." Gohan bajó la cabeza, angostando sus ojos. "Espero una respuesta."

"El Namekseijin fue desafiante también. Puedes ver a donde lo llevó."

"Si estás tratando de asustarme, no va a funcionar."

"Sé más que eso. Los Saiyajin son demasiado estúpidos como para asustarse con algo." El extraño hombre oscuro alzó una mano, dándole vida al holograma otra vez. "Vamos a mantenerlo simple. Estoy buscando a éste. El Príncipe Vegeta. Dime donde lo puedo encontrar y les permitiré a ti y a tu amigo irse fácilmente."

Gohan estaba a punto de responder cuando el movimiento atrapado su mirada, muy por detrás del extraño. Incluso desde semejante gran distancia, reconoció a Vegeta, que evidentemente no los había notado en lo absoluto, y se dirigía a Kami sabía dónde.

_Tranquilo, Gohan_, se dijo severamente a sí mismo. Tenía que mantener el extraño hablando así Vegeta podía permanecer inadvertido. "Si supiera donde este 'Vegeta' está," dijo, cruzando sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza, "¿por qué te lo diría?"

"Porque no te gustaría saber lo que te pasará si no lo haces."

"Valientes palabras. Aunque las palabras nunca ganan una batalla."

"De acuerdo." El extraño extendió un brazo, pero Gohan se había ido antes que el movimiento pudiera golpearle. Reapareció detrás de su atacante, con las manos a un lado de él. _"¡¡¡Kaaaa-meeee-haaaa-meeee-HAAAAA!!!"_

El extraño despegó, para escapar del disparo; Gohan se dirigió a seguirlo y sostuvo a la figura con la armadura negra, haciéndolo arquearse antes que finalmente se golpee contra el suelo bajo la meseta.

Gohan dejó que explosión se desvanezca, limpiando sus manos del, y la cayendo a la deriva hacia el cráter de impacto. "Como he dicho," entonó, "las palabras nunca ganaron una lucha."

Los bordes en el centro del cráter se agitaron, y el extraño se puso de pie. La armadura estaba un poco polvoriento, pero ileso. "Tengo mucho más que palabras, hombrecito. Y estaré encantado de mostrarte."

----------

El ceño de Trunks aumentó, e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Has oído algo?"

"No." Sentada en una alta rama de un árbol a su lado, Juuhachi-gou inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. "Y no cambies de tema."

"_Lo siento."_ Trunks le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. "_Ehm_... ¿cuál era el tema?"

"Te pregunté por qué te cortaste el cabello corto de nuevo."

"Oh." Él rió y movió una mano a través de su fresco cabello. "Papá dice que me hacía parecer como una mujer."

Juuhachi-gou soltó un bufido bastante poco femenino. "Debí haber sabido que tu padre tendría algo que ver con ello."

Trunks suspiró. "No te agrada mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, no tengo ningún problema con Vegeta. Él es el que tiene un problema conmigo. Y no, no lo culpa por ello. Mayormente, lo único que trato es de mantenerme fuera de su camino."

"Papá no es muy de muy perdonar." Trunks deslizó un brazo alrededor de los estrechos hombros de Juuhachi-gou.

"Bueno, me alegro que cuide a tu madre tanto como a ti."

Trunks se sonrojó ligeramente. "Ah... _gracias_."

Ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo, estudiando su rostro por un momento. Luego inclinó su rostro hacia él y cerró los ojos. Pequeños destellos de luz del sol se entremezclaba con su cabello blanco y dorado. Sus pestañas, de colores claros, pero largas y exuberantes, caían contra sus suaves cremosas mejillas. Su pequeña rosada boca era tan perfecta como el capullo de una rosa. Se mantenía todavía, esperando... ¿qué?

Le tomó a Trunks un momento comprender el significado de su acción. Luego su sonroje se profundizó tragó duro. Tomó un lento, estable respiro y se inclinó para acercarse. Podía sentir una gracia natural desertarse en él; el primer beso que le diera sería tan torpe como el de un niño escolar—

Con su boca casi tocando la suya, lo sintió de nuevo. No un sonido esta vez, ni siquiera uno inconfundible, algo se _torcía _en lo profundo dentro de ser, un eco en respuesta a otro lejano. Y tenía un nombre.

"¡Gohan!" gritó, alejándose de Juuhachi-gou y despegando del árbol hacia el aire.

Juuhachi-gou parpadeó, confundida, luego se recuperó y ella misma despegó tras él. "¡Trunks! _¡Tonto!_ _¡¿Qué sucede?!_"

"Es Gohan," soltó sobre su hombro hacia ella, adquiriendo velocidad. ¡Alguien lo está atacando! — ¡y creo que está perdiendo...!"

Había temor en la voz de Trunks, un viejo temor. Juuhachi-gou no tuvo que leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que estaba recordando. Ella asintió tristemente y se mantuvo a la par con él, mientras volaban hacia cualquier amenaza esperada.

Trunks se disparó en el aire, sintiendo la atracción y el aumento de energía frente a él. Conocía la de Gohan; la otra no. No importaba. Había una batalla, y él era necesario, como lo había sido tantas veces antes. Miró a un lado, y vio Juuhachi-gou con él, y se sintió un poco mejor. Entre ellos dos, deberían ser suficientes para darle a Gohan el refuerzo que necesitaba.

Y Trunks y estaba dispuesto a apostar que Gohan agradecería la ayuda.

¡Allí! ¡No! Dos figuras, circulando en el aire, iluminando el cielo con el fuego del espíritu. Desenvolviendo su espada, aceleró, luego voló siendo envuelto por una luz más brillante que el sol, utilizándola como protección para un primer golpe.

Mientras se abalanzaba, la oscura figura inclinó la cabeza, y Trunks jadeó al ver que no tenía facciones. Luego sacudió su cabeza —un casco de algún tipo— y continuó.

"¡Trunks! ¡Trunks, _no_! _¡Detente!_" Le dijo la voz de Gohan, pero él ya estaba tras la figura, con la espada oscilando en un corte que debería haber cortado un lado de su objetivo—

Debería.

En cambio, mientras el filo se movía, el costado de la figura pareció torcerse y ondearse, capturando la punta de su espada y sosteniéndola y al mismo tiempo arqueándose con un poco de energía soltó la cuchilla de metal. Trunks gritó en cuanto lo golpeó, quemándole en sus nervios. Trató de soltar la espada, pero sus dedos, sus músculos, se negaron a obedecerle, sólo se torcieron espásticamente sobre el agarre.

"¡TRUNKS!." Juuhachi-gou voló hacia él, golpeándole un hombro. El aumento de energía que surgía de la figura con armadura la atrapó también, pero su impulso los soltó a ambos, a ella y a Trunks, libre del campo de energía. Detrás de ellos, la espada cayó mientras su atacante se volteaba. "¿Más Saiyajin?" repitió una voz. "Maldición, se reproducen como ryohkis..."

Sacudiéndose la parálisis, Trunks miró a Juuhachi-gou. "¿Estás bien?" dijo en voz baja, nunca quitando sus ojos del extraño.

"Me he sentido mejor." Una temblorosa risa.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Una descarga eléctrica. Una potente. Unos segundos más y mi interior se hubiera apagado para evitar el cortocircuito." Juuhachi-gou alejó el cabello de su rostro. "Ten cuidado. Hay suficiente voltaje ahí para matar incluso a un Saiyajin."

Gohan voló para unirse a ellos. "Estaba tratando de advertirles," dijo suavemente. "No pueden tocar...lo. Y los disparos de ki no tienen ningún efecto tampoco. La armadura tiene algún tipo de deformación o capacidad de absorción. Le arrojé un kamehameha y lo desvió como si fuera nada..." el joven bajó la mirada preocupadamente. "El Señor Piccolo no tuvo mejor suerte."

"_Ah, mierda,"_ soltó Trunks. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Gohan se acercó más aún. "Vegeta," susurró.

"¡¿A Papá?!"

"¡Sh! ¡Trunks, baja la voz!" Gohan puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks. "No podemos dejar que sepa que sabemos algo sobre—."

"Basta de estancamiento." El extraño con armadura alzó su cabeza y movió una mano. El trío se tensó, luego relajó su mano para materializar el holograma una vez más en su palma revestida de metal. "Les preguntaré una vez más. ¿Han visto a este hombre? Les estoy advirtiendo, negarse a divulgar cualquier información que tengan podría tener graves consecuencias jurídicas."

"¿Legal...?" Juuhachi-gou murmuró. Levantando la voz, preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir, 'legal'? Y quién eres tu de todas formas — ¿y por qué estás buscando a ese hombre?"

"Bastante simple." La figura cruzó sus brazos haciendo sonar su pesada armadura. "El Príncipe Vegeta es un hombre buscado. La raza Saiyajin es responsable de la exterminación de innumerables formas de vida inteligentes alrededor de todo el universo. Como líder de esa raza, el Príncipe Vegeta es responsable de sus acciones. Además, tengo entendido que él mismo fue personalmente responsable de la destrucción de varios mundos y de la población de los mismos. He sido contratado para llevarlo a juicio... vivo o muerto." De alguna manera una corriente de diversión se deslizó en el amplificado tono. "No puedo decir que soy quisquilloso en este momento sobre su condición cuando lo capture... la paga es la misma si él está respirando o no."

"Un cazador de recompensar," jadeó Trunks.

"Eso es. De hecho, pueden llamarme también 'Cazador'... se parece bastante a lo que mi nombre significaría en su idioma de todos modos." Cazador alzó una mano. "No me malinterpreten. No estoy aquí para arruinar el planeta. Pero tampoco voy a tolerar ninguna oposición. Cualquier persona que ayuda al Príncipe Vegeta será calificado como un criminal. Un asesino a escala galáctica."

"¿Y tú eres algo mejor?" Gohan apretó sus puños. "¡Tú atacaste al Señor Piccolo!"

"Mira, siento mucho acerca de tu amigo, ¿el Namekseijin? Pero se regenerará. Debería estar regenerándose en este momento, y el me atacó PRIMERO. Yo estaba un poco nervioso, podría haber sido un poco más diplomático. Voy a pedirle disculpas más tarde. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos. Tengo un trabajo que hacer."

"Pero la raza Saiyajin ha desaparecido," dijo Trunks. "El planeta, Vegetasei, explotó, junto con la mayoría de los Saiyajin. ¿No es eso suficiente? Encontraron el mismo destino del que le dieron a otras personas. ¿Por qué no puedes que termine con eso?"

"Estoy consciente de ello. Evidentemente ALGUNOS sobrevivieron..." Una ligera risita. "Eres la prueba de ello. Pero no ha habido incidentes documentados de invasiones Saiyajin por más de 20 años, y si algunos de ustedes deciden instalarse y preocuparse de sus asuntos, voy a ser el último en impedir que vivan una vida pacífica. No excusa el hecho de que Vegeta es legal y moralmente responsable de los actos anteriores de su pueblo así como las suyas propias. Él ha sido declarado culpable; sólo estoy cumpliendo la sentencia. Ahora... ¿CONOCEN al Príncipe Vegeta? ¿Vive aquí? Podrían ahorrarse muchos problemas si sólo me dicen la verdad."

"_¿Qué hacemos, Gohan?_" Trunks preguntó en silencio. "_¡No podemos—!_"

"_No, Trunks, no te preocupes._ _No tengo ninguna intención en dirigir a este 'Cazador' hacia el Señor Vegeta_," Gohan respondió de la misma manera. "_E... es cierto, lo que dice sobre tu papá... lo siento pero... Vegeta murió tratando de proteger a la Tierra._ De su propia manera él está haciendo una expiación por el hombre que fue. Creo eso. _Más que eso, no creo que MI papá pusiera su fe en el Señor Vegeta a menos que no haya algo buen en él, algo que valga la pena, que supere su pasado y haga que sea digno de honrarse con una segunda oportunidad._"

"_Me has convencido... incluso si no fuera mi padre. ¿¿Pero cómo convencemos a Cazador??_"

"_No lo sé, Trunks..._" Gohan dijo en voz alta: "Es verdad, somos parte Saiyajin. Mi _papá_ vino aquí como un bebé, pero fue criado como un humano —um, como uno más de la gente de este mundo. Él sólo aprendió que éramos demasiado diferentes después de crecer. No queremos ningún problema."

"Ya hemos tenido bastante." Juuhachi-gou añadió. "Como puedes ver, el planeta está en un período de reconstrucción."

"Un pequeño desastre local, imagino."

"Oh, lo fue. Créeme. Estuve allí." La voz de Juuhachi-gou estaba perfectamente calma, pero Trunks notó el resplandor de dolor que las palabras hicieron en sus ojos. "En cualquier caso, esta persona Vegeta a la que quieres no está aquí."

"¿Han oído hablar de él?"

"Creo que vino hace unos años. Algunos guerreros lo sacaron de aquí."

Cazador hizo una pausa. Cuando la modulada voz sonó de nuevo, estaba llena de sorpresa. "Eso es... interesante ¿Quieres decirme que hay personas aquí que pueden enfrentarse a un guerrero Saiyajin? Eso debe haber sido un infierno de batalla. —Espera... tu—" la mano enguantada señaló Gohan. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Gohan. Son Gohan."

"Gohan. Dijiste que tu padre es un Saiyajin. ¿Ayudó a escapar a Vegeta?"

"Ummm... _ehm_..." Gohan tragó. "_Sí_. Lo hizo."

"Quiero hablar con él, entonces. Él podría ser capaz de decirme a donde se dirigió Vegeta."

"Aa—" Gohan irrumpió en sudor. Junto a él, Trunks gruñó casi inaudiblemente.

"Um, eso no es una buena idea," Juuhachi-gou se metió en la conversación mientras los dos jóvenes trataban de llegar a alguna forma de despachar educadamente a Cazador. "Goku— ese es el padre de Gohan— se golpeó en la cabeza cuando era un bebé. Él es, tu sabes..." un dedo giró en círculos en el aire junto a su sien. "Él es un gran luchador, todo lo que realmente tenemos que hacer es darle un firme empujón en la dirección correcta, pero es conocido por hablar con personas que no están allí. Sólo pregúntale alguna vez sobre sus charlas con Dios."

"¿De verdad?" La cabeza de Cazador se inclinó a un lado.

"Oh definitivamente. Es un desvariante. Un idiota. Un caso perdido absolutamente. Un completo desastre. Gracias a Dios y completamente libre de estragos de inteli—"

"¡JUUHACHI-GOU!" Gohan se volteó. "¡Ese es mi PAPÁ del que estás hablando! ¡No es ASÍ de estúpido!"

Suavemente, apretando los dientes, Juuhachi-gou respondió: "Sí lo ES, Gohan. ¿O NO, Trunks?"

"¡Sólo pregúntale a MI padre! ¡Papá se la pasa diciendo siempre lo muy idiota que es Kakarotto!"

"Ah, así que tu padre también es un Saiyajin." Cazador asintió. "Yo pensé ustedes dos, Gohan y tú, podrían ser hermanos a primera vista. Bueno, tal vez tu padre pueda ayudar— Trunks, ¿verdad? Hm, extraño nombre, pero me es difícil hacer comentarios..." una risa.

El rostro de Juuhachi-gou cayó con un casi audible sonido psíquico. "Forma de caer, _lavandita_," murmuró.

Trunks sólo cubrió su rostro, preguntándose cuando la inteligencia que había legado de su madre había decidido tomar unas vacaciones sin previo aviso. "Mi padre está en un largo viaje," dijo, esperando que lo mismo fuera cierto. "A menudo desaparece durante días."

El casco de Cazador se sacudió lentamente de un lado a otro. "¿Por qué se me hace la idea que ustedes no quieren que hable con nadie de aquí?" Dijo, más que con un toque de acusación en su tono. "Está bien, muy bien. Voy a tener que hacer mi búsqueda un poco más amplia."

"No habrá ninguna necesidad de eso." Una figura descendió entre el joven Saiyajin y Cazador, con brazos cruzados, con una familiar sonrisa en sus facciones.

"Papá," jadeó Trunks, ampliando sus ojos. "_No hagas esto_—"

"¿Me querías?" Vegeta continuó, como si no hubiera escuchado a Trunks. "Me has encontrado." La sonrisa se profundizó, convirtiéndose a la vez cruel y ansiosos. "Pero te falta mucho para celebrar tu victoria."

"Vamos a ver eso." Hunter sentenció, con la luz solar brillando en la armadura ébano. Por un momento nada se agitó sino brisa. Luego Vegeta se puso a la carga, alzando un puño para el primer golpe. La mano de Cazador salió con igual rapidez para tomar la muñeca de Vegeta, y el aire se agrietó con una descarga de energía. Vegeta se detuvo en sorpresa y dolor, temblando mientras la electricidad se vertía a través de él.

"¡PAPÁ!" Trunks gritó, abalanzándose. Gohan lo agarró, tomando la parte posterior de la chaqueta del joven guerrero. "Trunks, ¡NO!" gritó. "¡Sólo le darás algo a Cazador para usar contra el _señor Vegeta_!"

"Gohan, ¡déjame ir! ¡SUÉLTAME!" Trunks se tensó contra el agarre. La tela de su chaqueta se rasgó y voló, dándole una patada a Cazador en la cabeza. Una vez más Cazador superó la velocidad Saiyajin, y con su mano libre tomó el tobillo de Trunks y enviando una carga a través del muchacho al igual que antes flagelando a Trunks como a un muñeco de trapo para arrojarlo contra el suelo, fuertemente. El sonido de su impacto hizo eco sobre las llanuras como un trueno lejano.

Juuhachi-gou y Gohan intercambiaron miradas, luego aceleraron en direcciones opuestas, para golpear a Cazador desde lados opuestos. Soltando a Vegeta temporalmente, Cazador extendió ambos brazos, liberando una extrusión de metales desde las palmas de sus manos para atrapar a cada uno de ellos en una red. "Realmente no estoy disfrutando de esto," dijo Cazador surgió mientras el poder surgía a lo largo de las cuerdas, golpeando a la pareja. "¿Por qué ustedes tres no corren y me dejan terminar mis asuntos con Vegeta? Sería mucho menos doloroso."

"N-no p-puedes tener al _Señor V-Vegeta_," jadeó Gohan, convulsionando. Por otro lado, Juuhachi-gou temblaba y crecía aún, el rostro se le volvía blanco mientras la actual fuerza le forzó a sus sistemas a apagarse por protección.

"No interfieras, _wampaku-kozo_," Vegeta gruñó, lanzando un disparo de ki. "Ve a casa y lleva a mi hijo y la _muñeca artificial_ contigo."

"Tu hijo..." La cabeza de Cazador se volteó para considerar a Trunks, que ya se había lanzado al aire nuevamente. "Tendré que recordar eso. Podría ser de utilidad."

"_¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Imbécil!"_ "Tu pelea es conmigo, ¡no con dos niños y un maniquí!"

Retractando la malla alrededor de Gohan y Juuhachi-gou, Cazador asintió una vez. "Tienes toda la razón."

Y se abalanzó contra él.

----------

Goku se apoyó en el alféizar y miró las hojas ondear en la brisa del día. Detrás de él, Chi-chi dormía. Tan diminuta en su gran cama, era. Él sacudió la cabeza, alejando el pensamiento a un lado antes que provocara otra ráfaga de irritación. No es que pensara que pasaría; lo había superado ahora, Vegeta sólo había estado tratando de ser amable con él, lo supo ahora.

Pero en el momento había estado tan enojado. ¡Y así no era él!

_La fuerza Saiyajin es su rabia. Vegeta está enojado todo el tiempo. Raditz también, lo que vi de él. ¿Me... me estoy volviendo de esa manera también? ¿Bardock despertó eso en mí, eso que todo el tiempo esté furioso con todo el mundo? Aa, ¡no quiero eso! Sólo quiero ser completamente yo, Goku._

(Somos quienes traemos la muerte y el miedo. ¡Acepta tu herencia, Kakarotto!)

Goku sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez más _fuerte_. —No. No soy así. _No lo seré... no puedo ser así... ¿o sí?_ Una mano se dirigió a su cabello, volviéndose un puño sobre los negros mechones y jalándolos duro como si sus propios pensamientos se persiguieran dando vueltas y vueltas. Finalmente, con un pequeño gemido, dejó caer su mano y alzó ambas manos al techo, con las palmas extendidas, cerró sus ojos.

Este era su secreto, y no lo había compartido con nadie; no porque sintiese que necesitaba guardarlo, sino porque nunca nadie se había molestado en preguntar. Si lo hubieran hecho, Goku hubiera admitido alegremente que cuando se sentía perturbado alzaba sus manos y tocaba el ki del mundo, como si estuviese invocando la Genki Dama. Para hacer eso, tenía que estar en paz con él mismo, y llegar a ese estado siempre despejaba sus pensamientos.

Unas débiles chispas de luz aparecieron de todos lados y de ningún lugar, alineando el aura de Goku mientras él mismo se dejaba pasar a ese lugar tranquilo dentro de él, donde la voz de la Tierra era una clara, cálida canción en su corazón y su alma. Él era el océano, rodando a la orilla, y cada uno de los animales en el, del mayor al menor: era el viento, y los pájaros y los insectos que se disparaban en su abrazo. Era el más antiguo árbol en el bosque, las raíces se propagaban profundas en el suelo y las hojas se alzaban hacia el sol; era la montaña en cuya base radicaba ese bosque; era—

Dolor y rabia, desvaneciéndose, familiar, y triunfo, extraño, y la sensación de Gohan, y _oh, Papá, te necesitamos_—

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron rápidamente. Los dos primeros dedos de su mano derecha se movieron instintivamente hacia su frente y se tele transportó, con la luz del sol sobre él mientras surgía en el aire en el medio de una batalla.

Una mirada le dijo que las cosas estaban mal. En el suelo: Piccolo y Juuhachi-gou, ninguno se movía. En el aire a su lado: Gohan y Trunks, ninguno muy estable. Frente a él: un gran sujeto envuelto en metal, y en su incesante agarre a Vegeta, jadeando y torciéndose mientras la electricidad se vertía a través de él, quemándole su vida.

"Qué diablos—" La voz era hueca y hacía eco, pero la sorpresa no ser equivocada. Muy levemente el agarre del extraño se relajó, y eso era todo lo que Goku necesitaba. Su aura brilló como una llama mientras se abalanzaba, con los puños extendidos. "¡KAIOUUUU-KEN!"

"_¡Papá!_ ¡NO LO TOQUES!" Gohan gritó, pero los puños de Goku ya estaban golpeando a la figura de la armadura. Al instante el extraño lo agarró mientras el impacto los llevó a los tres hacia atrás, arqueando levemente sus miembros, obviamente quería decir que trataría a Goku de la misma manera que a Vegeta. Pero fuera de balance del golpe, la mano perdió su agarre, y la mano de Goku no. Tomó la otra muñeca del atacante y liberó a Vegeta, que cayó como una piedra. Doblar las piernas hasta entre ellos, Goku pateó / se liberó del metálico pecho como un trampolín, haciendo que el invasor se moviera hacia atrás mientras que él mismo cambiaba de dirección y voló hacia abajo para atrapar a Vegeta. "¡Gohan! ¡A lo de Karin! ¡AHORA!"

"_Demo—" _Gohan se detuvo. No es el momento de preguntas, sólo confianza. "_¡Sí, Papá!_—Trunks, ayúdame. Tu lleva a Juuhachi-gou, yo llevaré al Señor Piccolo."

"Sí." Trunks miró hacia atrás, viendo como Goku se disparó y lejos, el Cazador en la persecución. "Espero que el Señor Goku tenga una idea..."

"Sé que sí." Gohan rió brevemente. "Simplemente no sé cual es."

Arriba, Goku echó un vistazo atrás, midiendo el ritmo de su perseguidor. Demasiado rápido. Aceleró su velocidad, ampliando la distancia entre ellos —aunque no por mucho.

"Ríndete, quienquiera que seas," dijo la hueca voz. "Escucha, este vuelo, es realmente impresionante, pero tienes que estar gastando energía para hacerlo. Yo no. Puedo mantener esto sin esfuerzo. Vas a cansarte eventualmente. Sólo dame al Príncipe Vegeta y todos podremos irnos a casa felices."

"_¡Lo siento por eso!_ No puede hacer eso," Goku respondió alegremente. "Si te llevas a Vegeta, ¿quién me va a derrotar todas las mañanas? ¡No tengo un buen día al menos que tenga una batalla regular!"

"¡¿Eres alguna clase de idiota?!— Espeeeeera un minuto, espera... Tu nombre no resulta ser 'Gokou', ¿o si?"

"Sí, ¡ese soy yo!" Goku miró de nuevo hacia atrás y vio que Gohan y Trunks estaban bien fuera de vista con sus 'pasajeros'. Él frenó, volteándose para enfrentar a Cazador. "Y tengo una cosa para decirte. _Ehm_... realmente son dos, pero no cuento muy buen, ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué es?"

"¡Adiós, adiós!" Alzando su mano, Goku tocó su frente. "¡Shuken Idou!"

Mientras desaparecía con Vegeta, Goku estaba SEGURO que oyó al extraño murmurar, "Debe ser jueves. Nunca podría soportar el jueves."

----------


	3. Un lugar en las estrellas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Sólo otro día **

_(Just another day)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

_Pero hay una sonrisa en mi rostro para todo el mundo_

_Hay una moneda de oro que refleja el sol_

_Hay un lugar que siempre está frío_

_Hay un lugar en las estrellas para cuando envejezcas_

----------

"¿Cómo está?"

Trunks comprobó el puso de su. "Débil, pero constante."

"Una pena que la cosecha de este año no esté totalmente madura aún." Karin se acercó un poco más, torciendo los bigotes pensativamente. "Otra semana o dos y podría haber tenido algunas semillas listo."

"_No importa_, Maestro Karin." Gohan inclinó su cabeza un poco. "Sólo que pueda descansar aquí por un tiempo ya es ayuda suficiente."

Volteándose, Trunks se movió hacia la otra inmóvil forma, se arrodilló para tomar una rubia cabeza sobre su regazo. "Juuhachi-gou," susurró, alejando con un leve soplido el cabello de su rostro. "Despierta ahora... por favor despierta."

La _jinzouningen_ no se movía. No estaba respirando, y familiarizado con su ki como él estaba, Trunks apenas podían sentirlo en absoluto. En algún rincón de su corazón tenía un frío temor de que lo que sentía era sólo un pensamiento esperanzado.

"Maldición." Piccolo se acercó a la orilla de la Torre, se inclinó sobre él y miró al mundo abajo. "Salimos de esa lucha con nuestros traseros azotados. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa de todos modos?"

"Eso —él— se hacía llama a sí mismo 'Cazador', Señor Piccolo," respondió Trunks, todavía observando el rostro de Juuhachi-gou por alguna señal para que despierte. "Dijo que estaba aquí por Papá. Es un cazador de recompensas."

"¿Recompensas—?" Piccolo parpadeó, luego sonrió. "Por lo tanto, el pasado del Vegetal finalmente lo está atrapando."

"_¡Basta! ¡No sea idiota!_ ¡No es divertido!" Trunks se detuvo, alejó la ira, y agachó su cabeza. "Yo... lo siento, Señor Piccolo."

"Hm." El Namekseijin miró, en todo caso, más divertido por el arrebato de Trunks que otra cosa. "Es bueno ver que tienes algo de chispa. Pensé que tal vez Bulma haya quitado toda esa necesidad de lucha con esos 'buenos modales' de ella." Su expresión se hizo más seria. "Vamos."

"Cazador tiene una especie de, no sé... ¿campo de reflexión de energía? Mamá sabría más probablemente. Ella es el científico en estas cosas."

"_Sí,"_ Gohan estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo. "Y no es cualquier energía para la que está programado, es energía de ki. Golpeé a Cazador con un kamehameha y se encogió de hombros para evitarla."

"El Makanko Sappou también." El ceño fruncido de Piccolo se profundizó. "Bueno, eso es sólo un truco. Sobre todo si consideramos ese truco suyo de la descarga eléctrica. Así es como me venció —me acerqué a él, y me quitó lo verde en mí."

"Sí, te ves un poco más pálido que de costumbre," dijo Goku, recibiendo una mirada. "Así que, lo que estás diciendo, ¿no podemos golpearlo con nuestras manos y no podemos lanzarle disparos? Eso va a hacer el combate bastante unilateral."

"Dinos sobre eso, Chico Mono." Piccolo se volteó hacia el rostro de Goku, de brazos cruzados. "Ahora que ya has cubierto lo evidente, que te parece averiguar algo NO tan evidente. ¿Cómo podemos luchar contra un enemigo que no podemos tocar y no podemos disparar?"

"Lanzarle cosas," sugirió Trunks.

"Sólo lo esquivaría," Gohan contrarrestó. "Él es tan rápido como nosotros en esa armadura."

"_Sí..."_ Trunks sacudió su cabeza un poco. "Esa armadura. No es como algo que haya visto alguna vez. Hubiera jurado que alcanzó a agarrar mi espada cuando se la lancé."

"Creo que lo hizo, Trunks. Creo que está viva, de alguna manera."

"¿Una armadura viviente?" Piccolo giró sus ojos. "Genial. Ahora he escuchado todo. Después me dirán que las rocas hablan."

"_No_, Señor Piccolo, podría ser," dijo Gohan, comenzando a caminar. "Bulma me dijo acerca de la posibilidad de algo como esto una vez... No podemos hacerlo todavía, nuestra tecnología no es suficientemente buena, ¿pero que si la armadura no es realmente una armadura?" Se detuvo, mirándolos a todos. "Es de metal, es cierto. ¿Pero quizá es de metal lleno de cientos de miles, incluso millones, de robots microscópicos, cada uno de ellos programado para trabajar al unísono, cada uno de ellos siendo una pequeña fábrica de reparación que puede remodelar el metal en el que están alojados casi instantáneamente para adaptarse a cualquier daño o el medio ambiente en el que están? Bulma lo llamó tecnología 'nanite'. La armadura puede "curar" y "crecer", al igual que si fuese una cosa viva. Puede ser cualquiera cosa que Cazador necesite que sea." Desplegó sus manos. "De esta tecnología alienígena de la que estamos hablando, no sabemos cuan avanzada está."

"Seee..." Los ojos de Goku se tornaron reflexivos. "Lo que estás diciendo, Gohan... este Cazador puede defenderse contra todo lo que le arrojemos, ¿no?"

Gohan miró a su padre, un poco sorprendido. "Sí, Papá. Ese es exactamente el punto al que me dirigía."

"Entonces cada vez que luchemos contra él podrá protegerse contra más de las cosas que podemos hacer. Tendremos que golpearlo de manera diferente con cada ataque." Goku miró a su vez cada uno de ellos —Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, y luego a los caídos guerreros. "No seremos capaces de mantener eso. No podemos mantenernos inventando nuevas técnicas golpe tras golpe. Así que la próxima vez que luchemos con Cazador tiene que ser la última vez, antes que aprenda todo lo que podemos hacer."

Trunks abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en este segundo Juuhachi-gou se sentó. SE DISPARÓ, tomando una postura de batalla, con los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Luego se relajó, y el desconcierto llenó sus facciones. _"¿Dónde es...?"_ dijo. "_¿Lavandita?_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está el Cazador?"

"Juu-chan..." Trunks se acercó, tomó sus hombros, una ola de alivio corrió a través de él. "Esta es la Torre de Karin. Está cerca del Templo. El Señor Goku nos envió aquí después de la lucha con el Cazador empeoró. Tú y Piccolo cayeron... ¿te acuerdas de eso?"

La ceja de la _Jinzouningen_ se alzó ligeramente y se levantó, corrió su cabello lentamente mientras pensaba. "Yo... _sí_. Sí. Creo que sí. Gohan y yo volamos después que Cazador te atrapó... mi sistema debió haberse apagado para evitar un cortocircuito cuando la electricidad golpeó." Miró a Trunks, entonces muy tímidamente tocó su rostro. "¿Yo... te preocupé?"

"Apuesta que lo hiciste." Trunks la deslizó para abrazarla, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello. Juuhachi-gou cerró sus ojos y puso sus brazos alrededor de él también, apoyándose en el abrazo.

"Bueno tortolitos, basta." Piccolo alzó un brazo, señalando al planeta ahí abajo. "Tenemos un problema que resolver. Después será momento para jugar a Romeo y Julieta."

"Cómo le gusta arruinar momentos." No obstante, Juuhachi-gou se tomó un minuto para tocar el rostro de Trunks de nuevo, luego se alejó un paso y puso sus manos en sus caderas, mirando a Vegeta. "Yo diría que nuestra primera prioridad es llevarlo de nuevo a la Corporación Cápsula y ponerlo en un tanque de regeneración."

"_Sí,"_ Goku estuvo de acuerdo. "Mejor hago eso yo. Puedo ir y estar de vuelta antes que Cazador sepa en donde estoy." Cuidadosamente Goku puso a Vegeta en su hombro, acomodándolo con una mano.

"Ten cuidado, Papá," advirtió Gohan. "Este Cazador no se detendrá en matarnos para obtener a Vegeta."

"Lo sé. _No te preocupes por eso_, Gohan. No te preocupes tanto, ¿está bien? No estoy dispuesto a morir de nuevo ahora mismo." Alzando su mano libre. Goku tocó su frente y desapareció.

"Bueno, eso se encarga de Vegeta por un tiempo." Juuhachi-gou caminó a la orilla de la Torre y contempló las nubes debajo. "Desearía que fuese más fácil hacernos cargo del Cazador."

"Yo también." Trunks se unió a ella, apoyándose en la balaustrada piedra.

"Esto te molesta."

"Esto me molesta mucho." Trunks alzó la mirada, y mechones explosiones enmarcaron su rostro. "Estoy acostumbrado a la idea de que mi padre sea... alguien que no siempre ha sido, y aunque todavía no sigue siendo siempre, es un hombre muy agradable. No puedo negar el hecho que haya matado antes... a veces simplemente porque le gustaba hacerlo. Pero él es todavía mi padre, y... y yo—"

"Lo amas. Eso no es ninguna sorpresa. Haría falta un hombre ciego encerrado en una caja en el próximo continente para que no notara eso, Trunks." Juuhachi-gou corrió su cabello. "Creo que es igual para él. Lo bueno que hay en Vegeta creció allí y vive allí por tu madre y por ti, y cuán devoto es a cada uno de ustedes, en su propia manera principesca Saiyajin. Se ha convertido en un hombre diferente al que Cazador está buscando, pero no creo que eso vaya a hacer mucha diferencia. Los cazadores de recompensas no son las personas con más empatía que conocerás jamás. Y todo aquel para el que Cazador trabaja será aún menos probable que escuchen. Querían venganza, y Cazador es su arma elegida. Podríamos al menos tratar de apagar el sol con palabras dulces."

"¿Pero que hará de bueno destruir nuestras vidas también? ¿A quién traerá de vuelta?" Trunks se puso de pie. "Es parte del pasado ahora todo eso, ¿y no merecen todos una segunda oportunidad?"

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. "Le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. Si tuviera ese tipo de respuestas, sería Kami-sama."

"No creas que el mocoso tiene todas las respuestas tampoco," comentó Piccolo desde el otro lado de la plataforma. "Nadie las tiene. En esta vida, todos estamos para encontrar nuestras propias respuestas." Suspiró. "Y ese debate —cuan bien o mal está en quitar una vida para pagar por las vidas quitadas— es una que va a seguir por mucho tiempo después que todos seamos residentes permanentes del Paraíso. No tiene sentido adentrarse en un debate filosófico. Hazte a un lado, muchacho." Su voz era casi amable. "Concentrémonos en mantener a tu padre con vida."

"_Sí_, Señor Piccolo." Trunks miró de nuevo a su otro lado. "Sólo desearía haber sabido que es lo que quería Cazador..."

----------

Algo estaba mal. No sólo mal, sino _terriblemente mal_.

Recuperación su juventud no había afectado la mente de Bulma (bueno, al menos no la riqueza de su experiencia). Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada abierta, mirando al nublado cielo. Iba a llover de nuevo esta tarde; los relámpagos destellaban descansando, sin sonido, a través de las oscuras nubes. El aire era pesado con la promesa de la próxima tormenta.

Bulma se sentía así en su interior también, y no era sólo por el clima. Algo se estaba construyendo más allá del alcance de la percepción, algo que casi podría tocar, y sabía con una convicción de su profunda alma que no iba a traer ninguna alegría a su atribulado mundo.

"¡Bulma! _¡Bulma!_ ¡De prisa, apresúrate!"

"_¡¿Go-Go-ku?!"_ Bulma se dio vuelta; el grito frenético de Goku había llegado desde el interior de la Corporación Cápsula. Se apresuró hacia el pasillo de la enfermería. "¿Estás herido? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Yo—"

Se detuvo por completo dentro de la habitación. Goku estaba allí, sosteniendo a un lastimado guerrero con armadura en sus brazos.

Bulma jadeó; sintió sus rodillas débiles, pero logró mantenerse en pie. "Ve... ¡Vegeta...!" Tragó duro. "_¡¿Qué sucedió...?!_ ¡No importa! ¡Tráelo!"

Minutos después, Vegeta estaba en el tanque de regeneración, que sonaba suavemente mientras restablecía su torturado cuerpo. Bulma descansó una mano sobre la transparente superficie por un momento, observando el rostro del todavía muy herido hombre que amaba. Luego se volvió a Goku. "_Goku_... dime."

Goku tenía el rostro sombrío como pocas veces ella lo había visto. El brillo de malicia y alegría que siempre brillaba justo detrás de sus ojos incluso en batalla parecía haberlo abandonado totalmente ahora. "Cazador," dijo.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Huh?"

"Así es como se llama a sí mismo. Es una especie de policía intergaláctico o algo así. Dice que lo contrataron para hacer justicia contra Vegeta por todas las cosas malas que hizo antes de llegar aquí."

Esta vez Bulma tuvo que agarrar el asa del tanque de regeneración para evitar estrellarse duro contra piso. _"Oh Dios mío..."_ Miró de nuevo sobre su hombro al herido rostro de Vegeta. Aún en reposo, su rostro se acomodó en más o menos un ceño fruncido permanente. Sabía qué clase de monstruo Vegeta había sido la primera vez que llegó en la Tierra —cómo había convertido en añicos a los guerreros que se habían atrevido a oponerse a sus planes para destruir el planeta... a todos excepto a Goku. Cómo sólo les había brindado ayuda contra Freezer para servir a sus propios intereses. Cómo sólo había permanecido en la Tierra después de eso porque estaba determinado en superar un día a 'Kakarotto', y además, no sentía motivación para seguir.

"Pero ha cambiado," dijo ella suavemente. "Lo _ha hecho_, así lo admita o no."

"_Así es,"_ Goku dijo suavemente. "Pero de alguna manera no creo que Cazador vaya a escuchar si tratamos de decirle. No parece demasiado brillante, ¿sabes?"

----------

Videl notó la multitud reunida en primer lugar. La vista le trajo de nuevo los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con la restaurada Juuhachi-gou; a pesar que hizo moverle el estómago, se encontró trotando para ver por que era la conmoción.

Cuando pudo ver bien por primera vez a la imponente figura vestido con armadura, se acercó con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. _Tenía_ que ser un alienígena; ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Sin embargo claramente no era un Saiyajin, su armadura no se veía así.

Mientras todavía se preguntaba, la figura con armadura mostró su mano, con la palma extendida, y una pequeña imagen parpadeó a la vista, del tamaño de un muñeco, pero muy vivo. Videl tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante, y meter su cabeza sobre la de los demás frente a ella para obtener una buena visión. Jadeó cuando reconoció el rostro de la pequeña imagen. _¡Ese es el padre de Trunks! ¿Qué—?_

El pequeño comerciante, Kozou, asintió una vez y señaló hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

"¡¡No!!" Videl gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. El extraterrestre con armadura se volteó y despegó, alzando polvo y dejando a una multitud de personas tosiendo a su paso.

"¡¡¡Estúpido!!!" Videl sabía instintivamente que la enorme oscura figura no estaba aquí para tener una charla social. Corrió por un Aero-coche prestado, entró de un salto y despegó. Pisó el acelerador, pero el extraño ya se había reducido a un negro punto en el cielo tormentoso. Nunca llegaría ahí antes de —quienquiera que sea.

De manera torpe tomó su teléfono celular y apretó el botón de la memoria. "Por favor," susurró, "por favor, _Gohan_, por favor ten el teléfono contigo..."

----------

¡Bip! ¡Bip!

Todos los ojos se voltearon a Gohan. Se quedó de pie allí por un momento con una mirada de sorpresa en blanco en el rostro, de un modo tan parecido al de su padre que cualquiera se podría haber reído si la situación no hubiera sido tan sombría. Luego buscó en sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña caja. Abrió el receptor y lo alzó hacia su oído. "Ah... _¿hola?_"

"¿Desde cuándo llevas un beeper, niño?" Piccolo murmuró.

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon. "_¡Videl!_ Tú— _¡¿qué?!_ ¿Viste—? ¿Cuando—? Sí, yo— _¡¿él qué?!_ No, no, Videl, no vayas cerca de ese lugar. Ve a casa. Te— te llamaré después. _Lo prometo_. Lo prometo. Jaa."

Gohan cerró el teléfono celular con un clic y miró al grupo de manera sombría, con los ojos perturbados.

"El Cazador," entonó. "Está en camino a la Corporación Cápsula."

----------


	4. Es Sólo Otro Día

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Sólo otro día **

_(Just another day)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

_Hay filos en mi cama que aparecieron en la noche_

_Siempre desaparecen antes de la luz de la mañana _

_Estoy soñando de nuevo en la vida subterránea _

_Ya ni siquiera, hace algún sonido _

_Y justo cuando creo que las cosas están en su lugar _

_Los cielos están seguros, todo explota en mi rostro_

_Es sólo otro _

_Sólo otro día..._

—Oingo Boingo, "Sólo Otro Día"

----------

En la relativa tranquilidad de la aburrida enfermería el **sonido** resonaba como el puño de un gigante en una puerta, haciendo que el más delicado cristal tiemble ligeramente.

"Qué demonios—" Bulma jadeó, levantándose de de su silla.

"Cazador." Los ojos de Goku se abrieron lentamente. _"Aaa,_ _esto es una pena_... _¿no?"_

"¿Una pena? ¿Por qué estás diciendo que es una lástima?"

"Tenía la esperanza que no encontrara este lugar tan pronto." Volteándose, Goku puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Bulma. "Quédate con Vegeta. Míralo. Me aseguraré que Cazador no entre aquí a molestarte."

"Goku..." Bulma miró suavemente al amable rostro de su sonriente amigo, luego en un impulso lo abrazó. "No mueras de nuevo, ¿está bien?"

"No estoy pensando en eso." Dándose vuelta, Goku voló hacia los pasillos, girándose para salir por la parcialmente pared en ruinas y girar alrededor, para observar. Sí, era el Cazador, ya entrando por la puerta del edificio. Brevemente Goku miró hacia el norte. _"Gohan."_

"_¿¿Papá??"_

"_Haz que todos se apuren, ¿está bien? Mantendré ocupado a Cazador hasta que lleguen aquí."_

"_Pero, ¡Papá-!"_

"_Gohan. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien."_

"_...Sí. ...Por favor, ¿Papá...? ¿Por favor ten cuidado?"_

"_Sí."_ Ganando un poco más de altura, Goku se dejó caer, los pies en primer lugar, bajando su poder para que su ki sea casi inexistente. Su peso completo —alrededor de un poco más de 600 libras, herencia de una raza que nacen con los huesos y los tejidos densos para hacer frente a la aplastante gravedad de Vegetasei— golpeó a Cazador por la espalda e hizo que la figura con la armadura cayera de rodillas.

"¡Hola!, ¿que tal?" Goku dijo alegremente, y bajó su puño por donde más o menos pensó que estarían los riñones de Cazador, luego se alejó y giró sobre sus pies mientras la armadura se iluminaba con una carga eléctrica.

"Tú de nuevo. ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Vegeta?"

"_Ehm_... ¿me creerías si te digo que me olvidé?"

"No." Girándose, Cazador niveló un brazo y disparó un haz de crepitante energía azul. Goku la alejó de de su camino y recogió un pedazo de mampostería, y lo disparó como una bola rápida. El Cazador lo atrapó y lo aplastó convirtiéndolo en polvo, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia delante. "De hecho, ahora que te encuentro aquí, estoy dispuesto a apostar que él está en algún lugar dentro de ese edificio. Pero hasta que no te quite del asunto, utilizarás ese truco de desaparecer con él de nuevo. Así que eres el plato del día."

"_¡Oh no!_ No hables de comida, haces que me de hambre."

"Tal vez deberías considerar la posibilidad de irte para conseguir algo de comer, entonces."

"Gracias, creo que me puedo durar un poco más de tiempo."

"Tu funeral, Goku." Una vez más, el haz color azul se lanzó, esta vez un doble disparo. Un pasó tan cerca de Goku que pudo escuchar el silbido del aire en su paso como un nido de serpientes mientras él lo esquivaba. Extendiendo una palma, devolvió el disparo, enviando un rápido flujo de pequeños disparos de ki hacia Cazador. Era casi seguro que no le haría daño, pero lo distraería— Goku desapareció y reapareció del otro lado, dejando que sus sentidos lo guiaran.

Antes de su patada golpeara, un inflexible brazo estaba allí para bloquearla.

_Esta no va a ser una batalla fácil_. Doblándose, Goku puso sus en los hombros de Cazador, tomando lo que podían sujetar sus manos, e hizo girar a la masiva figura hacia el marco de una obra en construcción cercana mientras que la descarga en respuesta sacudió sus manos e hizo bajar sus brazos. Sacudiéndolas, Goku miró brevemente a sus palmas. Estaban enrojecidas, como si hubiera puesto sus manos por un segundo en algo lo suficientemente caliente como para incinerar un humano de una vez... y probablemente a un Saiyajin también. Volando hacia adelante, tomó una viga y la sostuvo como un bate de béisbol mientras el Cazador emergía de un montón de rocas destrozadas.

En lugar de bajar, el Cazador atrapó el otro extremo de la viga. "Mal movimiento." La negra figura con armadura se iluminó en un color celeste y un arco de energía viajó hasta el metal, haciendo caer a Goku. Mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, Cazador extendió la viga como una jabalina. Capturó a Goku en el pecho y lo azotó en uno de los apoyos de de gran altura, con lo que el ladrillo y el mortero y vigas llovieron enterrando a los Saiyajin debajo de ellos.

"Eso fue más fácil de lo que —" Hunter se cayó mientras los censores del casco registraron un aumento bajo las toneladas de los materiales. "Qué demonios... no puede ser. Nadie sin un apropiado traje de batalla podría haber—"

Los escombros explotaron mientras una figura se disparó hacia los cielos, con un aura roja brillando como una llama. "¡Kaiouuuuuu KENNNN!"

"...Ohhhhhh mieeeeeer—"el resto de la observación del Cazador se perdió en un impacto que envió ondas de choque a través del móvil terreno mientras Goku golpeó con un hombro el pecho de metal, luego se alejó un poco y lanzó golpes tan rápidos que la energía de la armadura apenas tenía tiempo para cubrirse sus nudillos. Bajo la lluvia el Cazador se alejó, perdiendo equilibrio, un fino quejido aumentando mientras el traje neuro sensible se movía para compensar. _¡Esto es demencial! Ningún ser puramente orgánico podría ser así fuerte y así de rápido. ¡Pero no estoy registrando tanto como un marcapasos en este muchacho! ¡No es de extrañar que la mitad del universo corra para cubrirse cuando escuchan la palabra 'Saiyajin'! —No puedo perder más tiempo jugando. La Patrulla del Mocoso tiene que estar en camino, sólo está ganando tiempo. Tengo que vencer a Goku duro, y luego capturar a Vegeta inadvertido._

Mientras Goku se adentraba para un golpe final antes de alejarse de nuevo, la armadura del Cazador repentinamente comenzó a brillar en un color blanco brillante. Deslumbrado, Goku alzó una mano para proteger sus ojos y sintió algo delgado y frío envolverse alrededor de él, alrededor de su brazo, en todo su cuerpo —miles de cables de metal, procedentes de los materiales del traje de Cazador, que lo atraparon en una red. Con toda su fuerza arqueó su espalda, tratando de liberarse antes que termine atrapado en él. En lugar de eso simplemente levantó al Cazador fuera de la tierra con él.

"Mira..." la voz del Cazador era más tranquila ahora, más lenta, con arrepentimiento llano tras los huecos ecos del casco. "No hay necesidad de esto. Sólo déjame solucionar lo de Vegeta y me iré de aquí. ¿Qué ha hecho él contigo, de todas maneras? ¿Por qué protegerlo de esta manera? Tu hijo me dijo que ayudaste a Vegeta a escapar de aquí una vez. No puedes tenerle ninguna clase de respeto. ¿Está amenazando él con matar a tu esposa o tus padres o algo?"

"No." Goku se torció, aún empujando hacia atrás. Diminutas gotas de sangre surgieron cuando los cables se cortaron en él aquí y allá, manteniendo las oscuras manchas del mental aún. "Él ha cambiado. Además, ¿qué derecho tienes en venir y quitar la vida de un hombre por lo que ha hecho? ¿No es mejor dejar que él viva para compensar el mal que hizo antes de aprender que es mejor?"

"No hay que compense un millar de planetas y más destruidos. No, Vegeta no destruyó todos esos sólo, pero los Saiyajin lo hicieron. Alguien tiene que rendir cuentas."

"¡El que ordenó todo eso ya está muerto!"

"Freezer, quieres decir. Sé todo sobre la alianza que hicieron los Saiyajin con King Cold y sus hijos. Pero los Saiyajin podrían haberse ido de ese trato en cualquier momento que quisieran. No lo hicieron. Les gustó ser los destructores de mundos. Tú, ahora... pareces un poco diferente, de alguna manera. Con toda honestidad, debería matar a cada Saiyajin y mitad-Saiyajin que encuentre aquí, sólo para estar en el lado seguro, pero el contrato es sólo para Vegeta, y no estoy dispuesto a olvidar nunca que he encontrado información sobre ti. Sólo deja de interferir."

"No puedo... hacer eso..." Goku jadeó mientras los cables se apretaban más aún, sosteniéndolo inmóvil. "Vegeta es... mi amigo."

"Tienes mal gusto con los amigos. Tu amigo es un asesino sin piedad ni compasión alguna por nadie."

"¡Él... no es así adentro... ya! Él es... un."

Hunter suspiró. "No puedo discutir por más tiempo. Quiero que sepas que tienes... un corazón infiernalmente mejor del que yo tengo, si puedes perdonar al Príncipe Vegeta y ofrecerle una oportunidad para cambiar. Pero algunas personas no pueden, y esas son las personas con las que estoy trabajando. Quisiera que esto fuese diferente, Goku. Tú eres probablemente el único buen sujeto que he conocido en todo este sucio negocio. Prometo, que me aseguraré que la central de Cazadores haga algún tipo de compensación a tu familia, para que no pasen hambre o nada."

Luego los cables se iluminaron con arcos de electricidad.

----------

Aún a kilómetros de distancia, todos escucharon el grito.

Trunks jadeó. "S... Señor Goku..."

Piccolo apretó sus dientes e insultó. "El Cazador lo atrapó."

Con el rostro sombrío, Gohan repentinamente se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y despegó, el aire se rompía al no poder soportar la velocidad. No quedaba amabilidad en su expresión en lo absoluto, sólo una feroz intensidad— y, tal vez, sólo los más tenues rastros de bienvenida. Todas sus dudas desaparecieron en la distancia. _Soy nacido para esto también, Señor Piccolo_, pensó. _Soy el hijo de mi padre también como el de mi madre._

_Papá, perdóname, nunca lo he entendido. Vives para la paz como yo, y lo amas, pero tú sabes, siempre supiste, el otro lado de la paz es la guerra, y la lucha que hacemos es como la tormenta, después de la renovación de la tierra y listos para vivir de nuevo..._ lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras Gohan se abalanzaba más duro, sin siquiera escuchar a los demás detrás de él mientras lo llamaban, apresurándose para atraparlo. _¿Cómo podría olvidar eso? Este es tu regalo dentro de mí, para poder proteger las cosas que amo, ser guerrero y estudiar a la vez, puedo ser ambos, PUEDO ser—_

_(Eres un misterio para tu padre, a veces, Gohan, pero a él no le importa entender todo lo que haces o dices o eliges. Todo lo que realmente importa es que seas feliz.)_

"Casi estoy allí, Papá, espérame, _por favor_—"

----------

Blanco brillante, buscando, y una terrible sensación de ahogo mientras todos los músculos se cierran, el corazón martillea y va dando tumbos, luchando por mantener un latido mientras el poder anula todo y el dolor se convierte en el mundo...

_(Uno más un momento más Gohan Trunks y Juu-san Piccolo casi, casi están aquí Cazador me destroza más en su mejor oportunidad y no puedo respirar así fue como entonces también mi corazón golpeó tanto aa Vegeta lo siento lo siento tanto que te fallé)_

Unos oscuros ojos se abrieron.

(¿Kakarotto?... ¡NO!)

Bulma tembló un poco y mantuvo sus manos levantadas mientras Vegeta adentró un puño en el plexiglás a través del tanque de regeneración y despegó, con su aura que brillaba dorada. "¡Vegeta! ¡No! Todavía no estás—"

Ignorándola, Vegeta se volteó y voló por la sala, luego hacia arriba y hacia el techo. El crepitar de la energía llamó su atención de una vez. El Cazador; Kakarotto. No, no muriendo. No todavía... pero los nervios de Vegeta dolían con el recuerdo de ese quemante abrazo, y era suficiente para matarlo a tiempo. Demasiado poco tiempo. Estirando una palma, Vegeta reunió su ki. "¡BIG BANG ATTACK... de Súper Vegeta!"

El Cazador torció su cabeza sin rostro, los cables se comenzaron a retractar, liberando a su prisionero. Dos esbeltas figuras se lanzaron a la vez arrebatando a Goku de la línea de fuego. En el mismo momento Vegeta escuchó un grito de rabia: "¡MAASENNNKOOOO!"

Mientras el Cazador, atrapado en los disparos, se desplomó, Gohan se colocó al lado de Vegeta. "No evitó ese golpe."

"Tal vez le toma un segundo en cambiar a defensa cuando está usando el campo eléctrico como ataque." Vegeta sonrió, angostando sus ojos. "O quizás suficiente energía golpeando a la vez puede sobrecargar la reflexión."

"Tal vez. Es difícil golpearlo todos a la vez cuando él se mueve tan rápido como lo hacemos nosotros."

"Entonces tenemos que movernos con mayor rapidez. Vamos a ver si puedes seguir el ritmo, muchacho." Vegeta voló, abalanzándose en el Cazador mientras él empezaba a elevarse nuevamente en el aire. Gohan se hizo a un lado y añadió sus propios disparos a la descarga. Un poco de movimiento se vio de soslayo llamando su atención, y su mirada se movió un segundo para ver a Piccolo tomar una posición, la luz brillando a su alrededor mientras convocaba a un Makanko Sappou.

A cierta distancia, Trunks miró a Juuhachi-gou. "¿Puedes cuidar al Señor Goku?"

La _jinzouningen_ asintió. "Mejor si no me acerco demasiado, ¿hm? Además de que, si tengo que batir un rápido retiro con Goku, no me canso tampoco. Puedo manejar al Cazador mejor que cualquiera del resto de ustedes."

"_Sí."_

"_¿Lavandita?"_

"¿Nn?" Trunks pausó.

"No TE acerques demasiado tampoco. No voy a ser la que le explique a Bulma por qué su único hijo fue freído."

"No lo haré, Juu-chan." Trunks voló hacia adelante, estudiando la disposición de los demás, luego descendió a un lado, a fin de que si él dispara no correría ningún riesgo de golpear a los otros tres. Su posición sucedía estar cerca de la de su padre... bueno, eso fue cuestión suerte, ¿o no? Le dio una leve mirada a Vegeta antes de incrementar su poder, pero fue _suficiente. Papa no está bien. No puede haber estado más de media hora en el tanque de regeneración, en cualquier caso. ¿Cómo sigue luchando?_

"_Si dispones de tiempo para hacer preguntas estúpidas como esa, tienes tiempo para sacar tu cola y comenzar a pelear."_ Hubo una cierta diversión irónica en la voz de su mente. _"Maldición, ¿tomaste la tendencia de tu madre de tener la boca floja al igual que ese absurdo color de cabello?"_

Trunks rió. _"Lo siento, papá."_

"_Hmp. Laméntate después. Dispara a este idiota ahora."_

Trunks sonrió y alzó sus manos. "¡Final..."

"_... ¿Qué? Porqué pequeño ladrón."_ Pero las palabras cargaban una rápida ráfaga de orgullo, apresuradamente oculto.

"...FLASH!"

Juuhachi-gou miró los fuegos artificiales y sacudió su cabeza lentamente. A veces realmente ayudaba tener los sentidos más agudos que los humanos, y ahora era una de esas veces. Estaban quitándole el equilibrio a Cazador, sí. Pero muy poco, si acaso, sus disparos apenas estaban haciendo un daño verdadero. Si pudieran mantenerlo en el mismo nivel, bien podrían eventualmente golpearlo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podrían los cuatro mantener la misma intensidad de disparo?

"Nnnn..."

"¿Hm? —Ahh. Bienvenido de vuelta, Goku. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"...No comeré esa _semilla verde de nuevo_." Rió por lo bajo.

"Estoy segura que todos los bogavantes en los océanos caerán en la eterna gratitud de estar fuera de tu lista de alimentos." Juuhachi-gou se movió. "No está yendo bien."

Goku parpadeó, se obligó a sí mismo a centrarse en la batalla. Cada músculo dolía con su propia variedad de molestia, y sus pensamientos eran difíciles de poner en orden, pero no era difícil imaginar lo que quería decir Juuhachi-gou. "No está llegando a él... _Es mi culpa._.."

"No, y Vegeta y Piccolo aún no se han recuperado del todo."

"¿Por qué no estás ayudando?"

"Porque si me uno a la lucha, no habría nada sosteniendo tu trasero más que el aire, y estás un poco más pesado que un globo, Goku."

"_Sí... Espera."_ Goku llevó sus dedos a la boca y silbó. No fue tan fuerte como siempre, pero el efecto era el mismo; segundos después un pequeño punto dorado transformándose en una brillante nube que se detuvo a la derecha de ellos. Con una sonrisa Goku se soltó de los brazos de Juuhachi-gou y se subió en la nube, acariciándola como si lo haría especialmente con una amada y fiel mascota. "Kintoen," murmuró. "Ahora puedes ir, Juuhachi-chan."

"¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?"

"Ajá." Goku asintió, sentándose. "Ves, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor."

Mientras ella volaba y ocupó una posición cerca de Trunks, Goku movió una mano por sobre su frente. Se estaba recuperando, pero demasiado lento como para ser útil ahora, el Cazador ya se estaba empezando a recuperar. _Irá por Vegeta primero, no le importa quién más está aquí. Si sólo hubiera alguna manera — ¿hn?_ Con brillosos ojos, Goku miró de cerca la espalada de Cazador. No lo había notado realmente antes, pero había una forma extraña, casi un bulto, en la zona inferior de la espalda, casi donde Goku le había golpeado antes. Mientras Cazador se movía, Goku podía ver que saltar, o moverse, o lo que sea, iluminaba diferentes áreas, y las áreas parecían corresponder al lado más afectado en este momento. _¿Podría ser eso su batería?_ _Y se ilumina cuando lo golpean—_ los ojos del Saiyajin se ampliaron. _¡Genial!_ _¡Se ilumina! ¡De ahí proviene su energía! Cuando uno lo golpea, utiliza la energía para combatir el siguiente golpe, o nos electrocuta con eso._ _Si pudiéramos romper eso— ¿pero como vamos a tocarlo?_

En ese momento algo golpeó la cabeza de Goku y cayó en su regazo. Frotando su cabello (no había dolido, en realidad, sólo fue un poco inesperado) Goku alzó su vista al claro y vacío cielo, luego la bajó a lo que estaba apoyado entre sus rodillas.

Un báculo, hecho de alguna madera rojiza, pulido hasta que la madera se sentía como el satén más puro. Sus ojos se ampliaron más aún, y movió una mano para tocar suavemente a la superficie, alrededor de la curvatura del palo, para comprobar el peso. El perfecto y familiar equilibrio.

Madera— ¿no había estado eso en una de las lecciones de Gohan, hace mucho tiempo, algo sobre la madera y la electricidad...?

Poniéndose de pie, Goku se enderezó. "_¡Kintoen!_ ¡Vamos!" Disparándose hacia adelante, se dirigió directamente a Cazador. Mientras la figura con armadura se volteaba para hacer frente a este nuevo desafío, Goku preparó un puño— y arrojó el trozo de madera sobre el hombro del Cazador hacia Gohan. "¡Gohan! ¡Atrápalo!"

"_¿Qué?"_ Instintivamente Gohan alzó una mano y agarró el objeto, parpadeando. "_¡Esto!_ ¡Papá! Esto es el—"

"¡No hables, Gohan! ¡¡¡Utilízalo!!! ¡Golpea a esa burbuja o cosa en su espalda! _¡Apresúrate!_"

"_¡Sí!"_ Nivelando el palo en la espalda de Cazador, Gohan gritó, _"¡BÁCULO SAGRADO! ¡CRECE!"_

Más rápido de lo que ojo pudo seguir el palo se alargó, lanzándose para golpear la espalda de Cazador. Un palo normal podría haberse destrozado—

Pero el _Báculo Sagrado_ era irrompible.

Y la armadura no.

El Cazador gritó, de manera perforante, mientras el golpe abría la 'cobertura' de metal en la parte trasera de la armadura, revelando una serie de cristales. La figura fuertemente armada cayó como una roca, apenas logrando detener la potente caída antes de golpear la tierra, luego se derrumbó apoyándose con las manos y las rodillas mientras la armadura comenzaba a dar un giro y torcerse y fundirse en un oscuro charco de plata a su alrededor—

Alrededor **de ella**.

"_¿¿Qué sucede??" _Trunks sacudió su cabeza. "El Cazador es—"

"Es una niña," Juuhachi-gou terminó.

Uno a uno los guerreros descendieron a la tierra también, llamando a Cazador, que los miraba en silencio. "No está mal," dijo suavemente, en una clara, dulce voz. "Es la primera vez que eso sucede. ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa de todos modos?"

"_El báculo sagrado."_ Gohan se lo devolvió a Goku, que comenzó a ponerlo en su vaina a través de su espalda antes de recordar que no estaba usando la vaina, y finalmente lo acomodó inclinándolo sobre él. "Es una cosa mágico irrompible."

"Magia. Está bien." Hunter se puso de pie, mirando mientras el charco alrededor de sus pies se estaba solidificando a un lado. "Eso va a tomar un tiempo para regenerarse. Tienen el tiempo suficiente para eliminarme."

"¿Quién quiere matarte?" Goku preguntó, perplejo, y luego parpadeó a los otros dos juegos de manos que se levantaron casi al unísono. "¡Vamos, Vegeta, Piccolo! ¡Es sólo una niña!"

"Una pequeña niña que estuvo malditamente cerca de enviarte directamente de nuevo a plagar a Kaiou-sama," resopló Vegeta. "Eso podría no haber sido tan malo, pero me molesta el hecho de que trató de hacer lo mismo conmigo."

"Tiene razón, Goku." Piccolo cruzó sus brazos. "Dentro de esa armadura, Cazador es un desafío para todos nosotros. No creo que 'ser buenito' vaya a funcionar esta vez."

"¡Trunks! ¡Vegeta! ¡Goku!" Bulma apareció golpeando todo a su paso, y se detuvo, y miró fijamente, primero a la masa de metal líquido, y luego al Cazador. "¡¿**Ella** ha estado causando todo este problema?!"

"Eso no es nada nuevo, mira la cantidad de problemas que **tú** puedes causar sin ningún tipo de tecnología," respondió Vegeta.

"El Namekseijin tiene razón," dijo Hunter inesperadamente, mientras Bulma le sacó su lengua a Vegeta. "Tan pronto como mi bio-armadura se repare sola, volveré tras él—"asintió a Vegeta. "Así que pueden matarme ahora. Aunque les advierto, la Central de Cazadores sólo enviará otro Cazador, y este estará aún mejor blindado. Una vez que aceptamos un contrato, no nos detenemos hasta que obtenemos resultados. En este caso, tengo que tener pruebas irrefutables de que el Príncipe Vegeta de lo Saiyajin está muerto."

Silencio.

"...Eso es bastante difícil de hacer, teniendo en cuenta..." Juuhachi-gou comenzó.

"En absoluto." El rostro de Bulma estaba fijado en una repentina expresión sombría.

Trunks echó un vistazo a su madre, perplejo. "¿Mamá?"

"Si puedo ofrecerte esa clase de prueba, ¿nos dejarás en paz, y les dirás a los demás cazadores de recompensas que hagan lo mismo?"

"Claro. Esa es la práctica estándar de funcionamiento, esparcir la voz de que el contrato ha sido llenado. Pero más vale que sea una prueba bastante buena, teniendo en cuenta que él se ve muy vivo en este momento."

"Está bien. Vamos a esperar hasta tu armadura vuelva. ¿Supongo tienes alguna forma de probar cualquier... prueba... que te ofrezca ahí adentro, una vez que funcione?"

"Es cierto. Y no es algo que puedas ser capaz de engañar."

"No tendré nada que decirte nada más que la verdad."

----------

Las hojas de los sauces colgaban sobre ellos, ahí junto al arroyo, y el viento en las ramas sonaba igual que las olas del océano.

"Yo hice estos," dijo Bulma en una suave vos, casi sin tono. "Yo misma. Al principio no pedí la ayuda de Gohan porque... bueno, supongo que fue mi forma de decir adiós. Algo que sentí que tenía que hacer. Más tarde sentí que Trunks no necesita saberlo. La vida fue bastante difícil sin detenerse en todos los que habíamos perdido. Pensé... la paz del lugar... podría ser la mejor disculpa que yo pudiera hacer, por continuar viviendo cuando—" se detuvo, bajó la cabeza.

Goku caminó hasta una piedra, se arrodilló ante ella, con los dedos diferenciando las letras en katakana que estaban grabadas en su superficie. "Kr...Krillin," dijo. "Y..."

"Yamcha," dijo Gohan, el acercándose también. "Tenshinhan... Pi—" se detuvo, tragó duro. "Piccolo." En la siguiente marca, él simplemente dejó caer sus rodillas, miró el nombre, entonces miró a su padre sin palabras.

El rostro de Juuhachi-gou estaba vacío de repente, blanco sin expresión, y se alejó rápidamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella misma.

"Son Goku," Trunks asumió. "Son... Go-Gohan. Y..." se detuvo, perplejo. "Mamá... esto no es katakana..."

"No." Bulma se arrodilló ante la última piedra. "Ésta fue la más difícil. Tuve que esperar unos años hasta que pude... pude descifrar lo suficiente del idioma como para estar segura que lo que escribí era correcto. Dice—"

"Dice 'Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin." Vegeta caminó para poder ver mejor la tumba.

Bulma se volteó a Cazador, vestida una vez más en la oscura armadura. "Si escaneas, encontrarás los restos de un cuerpo aquí," dijo ella, con la voz, aunque su rostro estaba pálido, casi blanco. "Encontrarás que Saiyajin... y si tienes algún registro de la estructura de ADN de Vegeta, encontrarás que coincide perfectamente. Este es el lugar del descanso final del Príncipe de los Saiyajin."

Cazador dio un paso hacia adelante, miró hacia la tumba por un largo momento. "Imposible," dijo finalmente. "¿Cómo?"

Bulma sacudió una mano hacia Vegeta. "Este... es un clon. Yo lo hice crecer, y a estos otros, en mi laboratorio. Todos son clones de los Saiyajin originales. Sólo Trunks y yo sobrevivimos el holocausto."

La cabeza de Cazador se volteó para mirar fijamente a Vegeta. "¿Así que este no es el verdadero Vegeta?"

"¿Qué es esta mierda?" resopló Vegeta, con un puño apretado. "Por supuesto que soy—" el resto de su observación se apagó por varios pares de manos que se pusieron sobre su boca.

Mientras Goku y Gohan luchaban con Vegeta, Bulma se puso de pie, quitando el polvo de sus rodillas. "Bueno, como ves, él realmente cree que lo es."

Hunter rió un poco. "Yo diría hiciste un pequeño y muy buen trabajo en la creación del patrón de sus recuerdos." Volvió a mirar nuevamente a la tumba. "Bueno, esto es lo suficientemente bueno. Tenían razón, encaja perfectamente. Y, ahora que los comparo, este es muchos años más joven." Volteó su cabeza hacia la enfurecida figura ahora sentado para mantenerlo tranquilo. "Él tiene tan sólo, que, ¿unos pocos meses de edad? ¿Un año como mucho?"

"Más o menos. ¡Mi Dios! ¿Tus registros pueden determinar eso?"

"La clonación no es una tecnología nueva. Es sorprendente encontrarla aquí, no creí que la ciencia de este mundo estuviera tan desarrollada. Tienes que ser algo así como un genio."

"Por qué, gracias." Bulma le dio a Vegeta una mirada un poco triunfante. "Es muy agradable tener a alguien me aprecie por la brillante (y bella) niña que soy."

"¿Entonces te irás?" Piccolo preguntó (no sin una cierta decepción).

"Sí. La transmisión de datos ya ha tenido lugar. Al finalizar el mes cada cazador y organismo de aplicación de la ley en la galaxia tendrán la actualización." Volteándose, Cazador asintió a cada uno de ellos a la vez. "Por qué vale la pena... les deseo paz." Sin otra palabra, alzó su vista al cielo que oscurecía y despegó, haciendo levantar un poco de polvo, en pequeños pálidos surcos.

Juuhachi-gou no miró de nuevo hacia el sonido de la partida de Cazador. Comenzó a caminar lentamente lejos del grupo, el viento agitando su pálido, sedoso cabello, soplando mechas dentro de sus ojos que no se molestó en ponerlas de nuevo en su lugar. Así que muy envuelta en sus propios tristes pensamientos que no sintió ningún movimiento hasta que un fuerte brazo la rodeó por sus hombros. Juuhachi-gou entonces hizo una extrañamente cosa de humanos— saltó. Con los ojos amplios, se volteó a mirar al joven, con un severo rostro que llevaba una expresión extrañamente suave. "¿Tr-Trunks?"

Él sonrió amablemente. "¿Por qué no vamos a pasear?" sugirió. "Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar."

Comenzó a protestar, y luego descubrió que no quería hacerlo. Suspiró y sonrió, asintió. Cuando él la acercó a su lado, ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Inadvertidos, se alejaron juntos.

"¡Adiós!" Goku gritó, agitando alegremente su mano ante la desaparición de Cazador. "¡Vuelve a visitar en algún momento!" Luego su rostro se endureció, justo antes de dejar salir un penetrante grito y cayó. "¡DUELEEEEE! ¡MI COLAAAAA! ¡VEGEEEETAAA!"

FIN

----------


End file.
